The Gift
by Zoodle
Summary: Tara and Jasper join the Cullen's to descend on one town, can they fit in? What happens when Tara befriends a human girl? She leaves them with a gift, one that threatens the existance of the entire family. Jasper/OC Part 2 of 3 in the Jasper/Tara Saga
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift - SEQUEL TO MY OTHER FIC TWO TALES  
**

**Tara's and Jasper's eternity together has just started and it is the first time all 10 of the Cullen's, are descending on one town, can they settle in without arousing suspicion? **

**What happens when Tara befriends a human girl who leaves her with a gift, one that threatens the split the family completely, and perhaps even provokes a visit from the Volturi?**

**Can everyone make it through? Or will relationships succumb to the pressure that is inevitably placed upon them? **

**Could Tara find their solution in the most obvious of places? **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**NOTE - This is set 10 years after Tara is a vampire and 2 years after Tara and Jasper met Bella in France at the end of Two Tales. It is a sequel to Two Tales, read that first or you may not understand this fic. Thanks.  
**

**Tara's POV**

I parked the car carefully outside the house, grabbing my Doctor's bag I approached the front door, gently pushed it open I expected to be met with the grinning face of my husband instead I'd got Alice grabbing me from behind and marching me upstairs.

"Woah" I groaned "Where's the fire?" I asked

"Put this on" she indicated towards a black dress on the bed

"Do I get a chance to ask why?"

"No, just do it" she continued "And no peeking inside my head because that's not fair"

"Why are Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Claire, Edward and Daniel all downstairs?" I asked.

"Quit it and change" she left the room briefly whilst I quickly changed, as I closed the door behind me she approached me with a blindfold

"This is ridiculous now" I joked

"Pllleaassseeee" she pleaded

"Whatever" I groaned as she obscured my vision, and began guiding me downstairs, I heard her push the door open, the blindfold was removed and there was a large banner.

'Happy 10th vampire birthday'. "AWWW" I squealed, I instantly found Jasper and locked my lips tightly on his.

"I prepared all this" I heard Alice squeak

"Daniel, kiss her to make her shut up" Emmett joked and Alice was silenced so it appeared to have worked.

"I'll take that as you've enjoyed your 10 years then" Jasper whispered as we separated, our foreheads pressed together, I mumbled incoherently in response. "You're the only vampire I know that mumbles" he grinned and grabbed my hand, spinning me around; I glanced at the gifts in the corner.

"This really isn't necessary" I answered

"10 years is a big deal" Carlisle explained passing me a present

"Actually, I've got something for all of you first" I answered

"About time" Alice complained

"I wondered when we'd get to see it" Edward added, the rest except Jasper also looked puzzled.

"It's the perfect time" Jasper agreed, I bounded upstairs and returned in seconds with a large canvas, as I turned it around, the shock was evident.

"Tara…" Esme murmured, I stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes, still holding the large canvas.

"Can someone say something?" I asked nervously

"It's perfect" Carlisle glanced at me, "Too perfect" I placed the canvas gently on the floor, it was a canvas, a family portrait in fact, Esme and Carlisle sitting at the front, hands joined and rested on a small table, then behind them on either side were the 4 respective couples.

"It is beautiful" Rosalie confirmed, she stepped forward for a closer look.

"How did you do it?" Daniel asked

"I got Jasper to think about each one of you in turn and from his thoughts it helped me to paint"

"I had to think solidly for about 4 hours for each of you, it was hell" Jasper joked "Except for one of them" he hugged me tighter

"The family crest" Claire reached forward and pointed to Carlisle's ring and Esme's bracelet that were clearly visible as their hands were entwined on the table at the front of the painting.

"Oh my dear daughter" Esme rushed over and hugged me tight, it was such a motherly hug and something I sorely missed

"Thanks mother" I answered, she giggled a little as I realised I had rarely called her that before.

"Surely not…" Edward began, I glanced at him anxiously.

"We're not alone" Carlisle confirmed, I felt Jasper tense next to me.

"Aro" Edward growled

"Let him come" I answered "Lets be civil, besides he might have bought more with him"

"Yes, Tara's right" Carlisle confirmed "Alice perhaps you could provide us with some music and perhaps Tara you could begin unwrapping your presents".

"Certainly" I moved towards the pile in the corner keeping Jasper's hand in mine constantly, Emmett took up a stand near the door with Daniel at his side. Within minutes Aro had appeared.

"Ah a celebration!" he exclaimed as he somehow swept into the house,

"Hello there Aro" I answered as I fastened a bracelet which Rosalie and Emmett had bought me to my wrist.

"Ah Alice" he swept over to Alice and lay a kiss gently on her hand "Delighted" he added simply

"Aro" Alice responded civilly

"10 years" his eyes were solely on me "No longer a new born you could say"

"I don't really think she has ever been a new born do you?" Carlisle spoke proudly like a father from the corner, he stepped forward showing his presence to Aro

"No, not in the normal sense of the term" Aro answered glancing briefly at Carlisle and then moving towards the painting

"This is astounding, the accuracy is alarming"

"Thank you" I answered

"You should come and paint us one day" he asked glancing at me

"One day" I responded "Although I'm sure you've been painted enough already"

"This is no party" he announced changing the subject and sensing my reluctance, he clapped his hands together "There is no dancing and the music is far too quiet", he searched through the selection of CDs, placing the appropriate one to play he instantly turned around, "May I?" he asked offering me his hand, I was aware that if we touched he would share every thought that ever passed through my head, I had avoided this once, twice would be too difficult and I hoped that after the dance he would leave.

"Of course" I moved towards him, grabbing my hands he immediately created an intimate hold, suddenly he flung me backwards, I was balanced simply on his left hand

"You are familiar with the Argentine Tango?" he asked his face inches from mine

"Of course" I repeated, the music began as he flung me back up into his chest, he had indeed chose appropriately for that type of Tango, both of us reading the other's thoughts the dance was annoyingly effortless, part of my mind was indeed begging for Jasper to stay where he was and within seconds our dance had reached a ridiculous speed.

"Jasper's thoughts revealed to me that you danced" he whispered

"That was 10 years ago"

"And for 10 years I have looked forward to this moment" at that moment if human I would have almost certainly blushed, instead I just mumbled and glanced away.

"You are such a strong character, your thoughts prove that, now I'm not surprised you have the gift which you have" he continued to whisper "Which you detest so much"

"I do detest it" I confirmed

"One day you will join us" Aro answered as we began a particular technical point of the dance

"Impossible" I answered simply

"Not so, I heard no-one ever bet against Alice" he grinned and span me outwards, he had kissed her hand and seen her visions of the future and I was to join the Volturi.

Eventually he ended up forcing me to dance for 2 songs; it finally finished with my faces inches from his. "Your thoughts appear innocent; I don't believe that though, some day, one day, you will do something to ruin that. I'm going to pay a lot of attention to you" was his last message. We separated my face clearly confused. "That was…illuminating. In more ways than one" he responded laughing a little as he moved across the room. "Well" he clapped his hands together "Good night", he swept from the room.

I shivered. "Did you just shiver?" Emmett asked

"Wouldn't you if you had to dance with him" I answered,

"That I'd like to see" Daniel joked, I moved back over towards Jasper whose strained look had returned to his face.

"Tara?" Alice asked, reached towards my neck "He gave you a gift" she was pointing at my neck, I glanced downwards, there pride of place was an ornate ruby necklace, he must have somehow put it on me during the dance.

"Oh" was all I could utter; I glanced at Jasper my eyes pleaded.

"The ruby has been the symbol of love and passion, one's heart's desire, since forever" Claire murmured

"Not helping" I groaned "Jasper…" I reached forward and took his hand, "Can you take it off me please?" I asked "Red is not me" I joked, he obliged "Now where were we?" I asked,

"Presents" Alice announced bounding towards the presents once more.

"When you were dancing, I couldn't move" Jasper started, the whole room turning towards him, his voice raised a little tense "Why? What did you do to me?" he demanded

"I-I-I-, Jasper?" I asked

"I couldn't move"

"I just didn't want you to move and cause some kind of incident" I explained "I didn't mean to hurt you" I reached forward to place a hand fondly in his hair, he shrugged me off

"I was frozen solid" he continued as though in shock

"Jasper, I don't think she meant-"Rosalie began

"You let him dance with you" Jasper repeated

"Are you implying I enjoyed that?" I asked

"Aro doesn't give gifts like this for no reason" Jasper yelled, flinging the necklace violently across the room, the necklace didn't break, but miraculously it left a dent in the wall

"Emmett" Carlisle ordered, Emmett was instantly behind Jasper ready to restrain him

"Just for once let him control himself, I'm not human anymore he can't hurt me, besides he wouldn't" I roared at everyone, "Jasper look at me" I ordered, "JASPER!" he looked at me, unsure whether I had manipulated him to, I continued regardless "Could you not sense my emotions? Could you not tell that I hated every moment? Every touch. I shivered when he left, is that not a sign enough". His lips forced together briefly, as though pondering. "I love you" was all I added.

"I love you too, which is why I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Jasper whispered

"That is exactly how I feel which is exactly why I stopped you from doing something ridiculous just then, but I'm sorry if it scared you" the gap between us was minimal now.

"Okay" he answered, he took my hand, a box had appeared in his other hand "For you" he explained, he passed me the box. I gently opened it; staring back up at me was a diamond choker.

"Ohh you shouldn't have"

"No I need to" he grinned and places it gently round my neck, I think I'd had enough of extravagant gifts for one day.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer which I forgot on the last chapter. Opps. *feels guilty*

I own nothing of the Twilight Saga or any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, I am writing this for fun, just fun.

**I thought I would clarify a few characters:**

**Daniel – partner of Alice he can see people's past**

**Claire – Edward's partner, extremely agile and graceful**

**And Tara's gift, she can send people thoughts, it is easier for humans for vampires which need to hunt, or if she feels particularly passionate about something, but this will develop further throughout the fic. **

**Mooch11 - Glad you find the sequel =) Thanks for your review. **

**Nekokitten1123 - Hope you like this part as well =D **

**And a question, am I developing the Cullen's characters well? It feels weird writing their family banter, I hope I am doing them justice. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"You haven't been the same since he left" Jasper responded glancing up from his book, I knew he was referring to Aro

"I'm fine honestly" I smiled

"For you not to be controlling your thoughts and emotions you must be in trouble" Jasper explained

"It is nothing", he simply raised his eyebrows

"Did you not hear what Aro was saying during our dance?"

"To be honest I was not really listening, more watching where he laid his hands on you, each time he moved-", I cut Jasper short

"Oh Jasper" I threw myself at him, hoping the embrace would be comforting

"Heyyyyy, come on now" he stroked my face gently as I gazed deeply into his eyes.

_Me join the Volturi._ I sent him the thought rather than say it out loud.

"That will never happen" Jasper responded hearing the thought

"He touched Alice, it is going to happen, just the when needs to be confirmed"

"No Alice's vision change and alter with each decision which is made"

"She was right about me and Bella" I groaned

"She was not perfectly right, she wasn't sure which one"

"Jasper, the only reason I would ever join the Volutri was if I had no other family, even then it would be a push" I explained "How desperately does Aro want me? Is he willing to sacrifice those around me, it just doesn't bare thinking about" I ran my fingers quickly through my hair

"It is not going to happen" he kissed me on the forehead "I won't let it"

"I love you" I murmured my face still pressed against his chest

"I know, and I love you, now maybe you can throw all your efforts into our move next week?" he asked sending me a wave of calm

"I can't wait" I answered gently kissing his neck.

**Following week **

"Horseshoe Bay, Vancouver" Esme started clapping her hands together with excitement, explaining our future destination where we would be living, we were all gathered around the table, a family meeting.

"So the plan is" Carlisle began "Rosalie and Jasper, twins, the Whitlocks, my niece and nephew, my sister's children" they nodded, Rosalie had agreed to started using Jasper's surname for a while. "Then Emmett, Alice, Edward and Tara, the Cullens, all adopted" we nodded "Then Claire and Daniel, siblings, you're adopted" he finished they too nodded "And you are the Lloyd's"

"What about my accent?" I asked

"It has gone" Carlisle confirmed

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" Claire answered "You lost it ages ago"

"Oh" I touched my throat "I liked my English accent", Emmett laughed as I looked upset

"Will it work?" Edward seriously asked returning to the plan

"Almost certainly" Claire and I joined in enthusiastically as ever, Carlisle smiled at our input

"Alice?" Edward requested her input

"One moment" she walked towards the window and paused for a moment.

"I wonder what house you'll get to destroy" Emmett winked in mine and Jasper's direction, I took this opportunity to revenge for his endless teasing, I concentrated solely on him, within seconds I'd got the reaction I wanted. "Urgh, quit it" Emmett groaned "I don't want to think of him like this" he nodded in Jasper's direction, who glanced at me quizzically

"Revenge is sweet" I smiled innocently, Emmett had now placed his head face down on the table in front of us his ears covered as though that would save him "Make those images go away"

"Do you mind?" Edward asked from across the room, "I can see all this as well, I'd rather not have that image of my brother" he glanced at me

"Sorry" and I stopped; Emmett still stared at me annoyed.

"It should all be fine" Alice responded bounding back over to the table a large grin plastered across her face.

"We are sorted then" Carlisle announced grasping his hands together "We leave tomorrow"

"Oh yeah" Daniel exclaimed "School again!"

**First day at School**

Alice, Rosalie, Claire and I stepped out of Rosalie's convertible; students were already glancing in our direction, thoughts accompanying the glances. We waited as Edward's Volvo parked beside our vehicle, "I said we'd get here first" Alice exclaimed as the boys emerged from the car and we all met our counterparts, I heard the thoughts of those around us become steadily more and more annoyed as we moved our way towards the entrance.

""I've told you not to bet against Alice" Daniel warned Emmett "Why do still do it after all these years?" he asked as he placed his arm round Alice's waist

"She'll be wrong one time and I'll be there, and you'll all know I was right" Emmett grinned

"Idiot" Rosalie shook her head glancing at Emmett affectionately

"You're actually nervous?" Jasper asked glancing down to me,

"Of course I am" I grinned "You know I like to do these things properly"

"True" he conceded sending me a wave of calm to eradicate my nerves

"Anyway it is the first time we've tried to see whether it will work with all 10 of us moving to the same town, as one whole family and I don't want to ruin it by letting something slip"

"I know" he pulled our entwined hands up to his face and gently kissed mine.

_Lucky. _A thought that drifted past me from some unsuspecting student. I giggled a little and kissed Jasper's hand in return.

**First Lesson**

I approached the teacher who was naturally expecting me, ticking my name off on the class list he indicated towards where I should sit. At the back in the corner next to a red haired girl who already seemed to be trying to work me out. It was a good seat, where I would be out of the way and not have to be forced into any difficult conversations.

"I'm Emily" she introduced as I approached her desk, her green eyes shocked as usual when she took in my golden topaz eyes.

"Tara" I responded smiling, I didn't want enemies but I knew that I could make deep friendships, so I had to keep the conversation short and sweet and to a minimum.

"So you're new here?" the quizzing had begun

"Yes" I responded politely

"You and your 7 siblings" she confirmed, that was all she knew at the moment

"Yes" I answered again

"Ohh, who are they all?" she asked

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins, they're the Whitlocks they are related to our father, and then there's me, Emmett, Alice and Edward who are all adopted. Then there's Claire and Daniel, the Lloyds, they are related to each other, siblings and they were also adopted" I responded

"All technically adopted" she queried  
"Fortunately" I smiled, I hope that would reinforce that it was only by freak accidents that we'd all came to live together

"Wow" she finished before returning their attention to their work, her thoughts revealed that she had sensed by reluctance to answer but put this down to have a complicated childhood, however, there was an element of her which was still unsure, something still bugging her, this was new. Could the 10 of us really manage to fit in a small town like this?

Fortunately, the lesson fled by and there was few opportunities for me to converse with my seating partner, except for asking to be passed a textbook. As soon as the bell rung I fled to the doorway, knowing that Jasper was going to be waiting. As I stepped out into the corridor we gained eye contact and our hands slid perfectly into each others, I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze to inform him that everything had gone well.

"One lesson down" he whispered as we wandered through the corridors, the crowds parting to let us pass, neither of us paying a great deal of attention to the staring simply glad to be reunited and that so far everything appeared to be going well.

"OI JAZZ" Emmett yelled over head as the corridor him and Rosalie were in met with ours "I WONDERED WHERE YOU'D GOT TO"

"Forever subtle" I whispered to Jasper as he grinned and rolled his eyes

"Couldn't last without me for 10 minutes" Jasper fired back at him as we met each other and began to walk towards the cafeteria as a four, the staring now at a climax.

"You know deep down you couldn't either" Emmett answered

"Where'd Daniel go?" I asked Rosalie as I knew he had been in their lesson

"Went to wait for Alice" she answered, as Emmett pushed open the cafeteria door, it was then when the whispering started, well to us it was louder than whispers for us, nonetheless we ignored it, as though we were oblivious, purchasing our food props and then selecting a table in the far side of the room. It was had I had experienced 10 years ago, the Cullens arranged as a perfect family sitting in the far side of the cafeteria, not interacting with anyone except their siblings, but this time I was part of it, I couldn't help but smile, but there was one person I missed. Bella.

* * *

**Review please, yes, I suppose I am beggining but what can I say other than I love reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mooch11 – Thanks for the review, I have desperately tried to correct the spelling and grammar in this chapter, I've read it about 10 times. I hope there is an improvement. **

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Tara's POV**

"The thoughts and whispers all seem innocent enough" Edward answered as he appeared behind us, Edward and Claire then proceeded to take the seats at the far end of the table, opposite me and Jasper but next to Rosalie and Emmett. Next to arrive were Alice and Daniel, both of them laughing and not bothering to buy any food, they sat in the remaining chairs next to me.

"We're having so much fun" Alice explained, giggling as she whispered something to Daniel.

"So it would seem" Jasper responded looking confused.

"It's brilliant" Daniel answering his confusion "I can see their past, and Alice can see their future, it is so much fun because there are so many of them and they're so young" Daniel grinned as they continued to whisper to each other.

"That is going to get annoying" I responded to the rest of the table who all nodded in agreement.

"So everyone convinced?" Claire asked curiously toying with her plate of fries,

"Majority are" Edward tuned back into the rest of the room, his eyes wandered until they focused on me, his face showed evident annoyance at something.

_What._ I thought, I knew that what was going to follow would be a none verbal conversation, something which often occurred easily between myself and Edward much to the annoyance of our siblings.

_Emily. In Class._ He thought back.

_Yes._

_Not convinced._ Edward returned.

"There's still one girl in my class who's completely convinced" I explained to Alice hoping to get an explanation of the future.

"Which one?" Alice asked.

"Emily, sitting in the corner, red hair, with two boys and another girl, reading Dracula, unfortunately" I added smiling, Alice nodded and glanced around.

"She's going to look in a minute" Alice explained, we all prepared to look ultra human. I noticed her look in our direction.

"Opps!" Alice announced standing up as the drink which had been perched in front of me got knocked over by her and the angle which it fell meant that the water spread across the table towards Emmett.

"Ohh Alice" Emmett groaned as he stood up covered water, Jasper began to laugh next to me, so eventually as though contagious it spread to all of us, except Emmett who continued to stand there, I threw a tissue pathetically at him at human speed and it flew right into his face.

"Thanks" he groaned reaching down to pick up the tissue which had fell lamely to the floor, this was all planned by Alice to make us all look human and it had worked. I tuned into Emily's thoughts.

_Happy family. _Too true, I would grant her that thought. _Inhumanly beautiful._ Oh dear, would she progress any further with her thoughts?

"You're going to have to do something or intervene" Edward hissed in my direction.

"Whatever happened to free will" I stared at him.

"It is your duty to our family."

"Sod off Edward!" I exclaimed grabbing my bag and storming out of the cafeteria.

"Tara!" I heard Jasper yell in my direction.

"Well you and Tara are pulling off annoying hormonal teenagers excellently today" Claire hissed to Edward as I stormed away.

I stumbled into Biology several minutes late, people were still moving around the classroom, choosing seats and removing coats and bags. "Tara Cullen" I explained to the teacher,

"Of course I've been expecting you, I'm Miss Tree, perhaps you would introduce yourself like your brother did a few minutes ago", I turned around and had the whole classes attention.

"I'm Tara Cullen, my family just moved here, we're all adopted" it was an incredibly lame introduction, something that had not changed since I was human, but I smiled and my introduction was forgotten, I had managed to accidentally dazzle the entire class,

"Erm, ok" Miss Tree began "choose a seat, the lesson will begin shortly", I began to move forward.

"Would you like to-" the boy opposite me, whose thoughts were unnerving began,

"OI SIS!" Emmett yelled from the back of the class making a whistling noise, I rolled my eyes and walked to the seat next to him, I sat down.

"Who said that was for you" he joked.

"The big guy at the back making enough noise to start a nuclear war" I responded as everyone slowly began turning around to face the front.

"Was everything ok?"

"Yeah, it is just Edward, he winds me up sometimes."

"You're not the only one"

"It is just you all know I hate my gift, and he seems to want me to use it for the slightest thought anyone has about us. People are entitled to free thinking, just because he invades every thought, it doesn't mean I have to change every single one"

"Just ignore him, I always do" Emmett answered "And Emily" he nodded his head towards where she was sitting at the front of the class.

"She just thinks we're strange that's all."

"Strange, I like strange" Emmett answered grinning "Strange is underrated, strange is good, strange is… "

"…an adjective and will you quit it!" I hissed before laughter consumed me, Emmett and turned around to instantly answer a question which the teacher had directed at him, the teacher's vision portrayed her evident shock as she thought he had not been paying attention.

"Very inconspicuous" I whispered to him as Emily twisted her neck in our direction

"I thought more stra-" he stopped as I elbowed him violently in the ribs which caused him to topple slightly into the bookcase next to him, this caused a loud noise to echo throughout the classroom as everyone stared in our direction, both me and Emmett glanced at the bookshelf trying to look puzzled. Why did I sense Biology was going to be difficult this year.

"Now, everyone thinks we are strange!" I hissed, he chuckled

"You look in pain?" Emmett asked after a short while of silence

"There's a girl at the front next to Emily, the blond, Sophia, she's having some particular vivid day dreams about Jasper"

"Ohhh" Emmett whispered "What you going to do?"

"Already done it, she's day dreaming about Edward now, he can deal with it, lets call it revenge" I widened my eyes .

"I like it" Emmett responded as I started doodling on the corner of my work.

**After School**

"Hey Tara" Emmett threw a remote controller to his latest game console in my direction "Play a game?" he asked

"Err" I started before Edward began to laugh

"She wants to do her work" Edward confirmed what I was thinking as Emmett began to laugh and even Jasper giggled a little

"Oh ignore them" Esme answered "I think it is nice to finally have a child that is a little enthusiastic about their school work, oh and Carlisle rung, he has managed to get you some volunteer work at the hospital" she smiled and left the room, I was grateful for the volunteer work, I was desperate for my relaxed nature around blood to continue

"Awesome" I grinned, high fiving Jasper who knew how much this meant to me.

"Oh come on, play a game, I want new competition" Emmett groaned, "Come on you've got all night to do work!"

"No she hasn't" Jasper responded pulling me closer, and leaning down to kiss me.

"Quieten your thoughts a little, pleaaasseeee" Edward groaned before reaching for the other remote off Emmett, "They're almost as bad as a girl today, Sophia" Emmett nodded his head knowing where this was going "She was giving me the creeps in the last lesson" Edward looked confused and shook his head, shuddering a little, I bit my lip, as Jasper raised his eyebrows sensing I'd done something.

"You did it!" Edward shouted.

"I might have influenced her a little, she kept thinking of Jasper, I got a bit jealous" I answered continuing to bite my lip to hold in the laughter. Edward launched across the living room at me, starting to play fight.

"QUIT IT DOWN THERE" Esme ordered from upstairs, as I leapt over the table to get out of his reach.

"Fighting is much more fun" Emmett grinned joining in.

"Err Jasper a little help" I squealed as Edward and Emmett began to corner me.

"Oh sorry I was day dreaming about Sophia" he lied cheekily, as Edward and Emmett got distracted with their laughter I launched myself out of an open window, I landing gently on the grass I proceeded to race towards the woods.

**Following morning**

"I've got an idea" Edward cornered me before we went to enter school

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this already" I joked trying to pass this off

"Just give her something to alter her thoughts."

"Edward you are making something out of nothing" I shrugged my shoulders going to walk towards Jasper.

"Adam Tarley" Edward started grabbing my hand "He likes her, she thinks of him, get him to ask her out and she will completely forget about us."

"Edward" I groaned trying to release my hand from his grip,

"If anything happens to Claire because you didn't do anything I would kill you, or do you not care about Jasper like that" he hissed,

"Alright!" I groaned, "Wait a few minutes and I'll sort it" I concentrated on Adam who after a few minutes walked over to Emily and after a short discussion they parted ways, both with the same ridiculous grin, a grin I could remember only too well from when I first had a proper conversation with Jasper.

"See sorted" Edward grinned at me and walked over to Claire and they walked up the steps to the front entrance.

"You okay?" Jasper asked grabbing my hand he had sensed my turbulent emotions

"I'll be fine" I smiled, but something wasn't right and I couldn't put my finger on it, I felt like I'd altered the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mooch11 – Thank you, I've tried my hardest again on this one to maintain and decent standard in the grammar and spelling department, hope it has worked again! **

**

* * *

Chapter 4  
**

**Tara's POV**

"You seem happy today?" I asked Emily sensing that she was desperate to tell someone her good news.

"Adam Tarley has asked me out on a date with him at the weekend" she grinned and tapping her pencil violently on her work.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks" she started to return to her work but she paused and glanced back up at me. "When did you first realise that you and Jasper, clicked? And that it was mutual?" she asked referring to our relationship which was obviously the talk of the school because we were from the same family, the gossip channels didn't seem to understand the term adopted but I knew she had another reason for asking this, so I smiled and she sensed there was a tale.

"It was complicated!"

"What was your first date like?" she asked, fishing for information, I wanted to help her out and calm her nerves, I made a mental note to ask Jasper to help her emotions out a little, it was the only way I could help, as I had never had a proper date with Jasper.

"Would it shock me to tell you that we never really went on a date? He walked me home one evening and then he asked me to the girls choice dance, a bit unorthodox, but that was it really after then. We did have a small time apart, but it didn't last long, we've been inseparable since" I grinned.

"So romantic!"

"We're not really an overly romantic pair, we leave that to Rosalie and Emmett, but Jasper has his moments" I smiled and glanced at my work, trying to make the conversation end.

"You make it sound like you've been together for so long" she was getting close.

"In some ways it feels like we have" I grinned, trying to be dismissive. She sighed and returned her gaze to the front of the class.

"Your family-" she began, I tightened my grip on my pen "You all seem so close, yet you don't seem to gel much with the rest of the school." Was this conversation ever going to end?

I sighed, "Our father's work, Dr Cullen, he moves between jobs a lot, all over the country, getting more experience and research, so we don't really have much time to make friends, because we'll have to leave again, it just makes things more difficult. We don't want to have to constantly break bonds with people. So I guess it is just fortunate that the family is bonded so well."

"Oh!" she responded and let the conversation die.

**3 weeks later**

"I'm bored" Emmett groaned from the living room floor.

"You've got every single game console on the market, and the majority of the games to accompany them, how in God's name can you be bored?" Esme asking her head lifting from the magazine she'd been engrossed in.

"Jasper won't fight" Emmett continued to groan, I flung a book at him.

"Read please!" I begged "Your whining would kill me was I not immortal" I joked.

"I've already read this; honestly some of us have had 70 years more of no sleeping immortality to waste, than others!"

"Emmett, shut it!" Rosalie hissed from where her, Alice and Claire were studying a fashion magazine "Tara, what do you think of this as your prom dress, I think it would suit you." She explained flinging the open magazine to me; I glanced at the page it was open on.

"I have to agree" Jasper whispered from beside me, I giggled and threw it back with a nod of agreement.

"We've only been at school 3 weeks, but you're looking at prom dresses already" I couldn't help but laugh some more.

"You can't help being prepared!" Alice answered.

"There's prepared and then just plain scary!"

"Oh come on Jazzie" Emmett mumbled from the corner pretending to look like a small child and desperately moving the conversation away from dresses.

"Carlisle's on his way home" Alice explained from her position on the floor "And your idea would work fine!"

"What idea have you got?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I was pondering whether we could all go to see a movie or not" I explained "I only thought of it briefly though!"

"I liked it and checked whether we could do it, and the answer's yes!" Alice confirmed.

"Sounds good" Emmett responded enthusiastically jumping up.

"Movies it is then!" Esme smiled "We'll wait for Carlisle and we'll head out" she answered.

"I'm off to get changed!" Alice shouted bounding upstairs.

"She already looks fine" Daniel sighed as the rest of us laughed at her sudden disappearance.

"What film are we seeing?" Claire asked from Edward's side

"Alice probably already knows" Edward grinned taking her hand as we waited for Carlisle to arrive.

"Emily and Adam certainly seem to have hit it off" Edward explained as we entered the movie theatre, picking out our seats at the back, he nodded towards the corner, I just smiled, from the embrace they were in it was difficult to work out where Adam ended and Emily began. The film started and the passion seemed to spread, first I heard Alice and Daniel giggle, then Edward and Claire, then it reached Rosalie and Emmett. However, my mind was consumed by Emily's thoughts, she was confused, scared, didn't know how to get away, she didn't want to be this intimate with Adam. I shifted on my seat uncomfortably. Jasper must have sensed my despair and was sending me gentle waves of calm.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. I simply pressed my head against his chest, the contact between us made Jasper's calming even more intense and effective, he wrapped his arms around me, calming me further, her thoughts slowly drifting away, and I soon got absorbed in the film.

Eventually the film finished and we worked our way out of the movie theatre, I saw Emily duck from under Adam and enter the toilets, I followed, whispering an excuse to Jasper I also entered the toilets, I found her there just leaning against the wall.

"Hey!" I murmured moving towards the sink and splashing some water on my face, she simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Good night?" I asked reaching for some paper towels and wiping my face dry.

"Not too bad."

"You look upset?"

"The film."

"Was an action filming, lacking any emotion!"

"I'm fine" she answered dismissively moving towards the door.

"You're clearly not?"

"Yes, well some of our lives aren't as perfect as everyone else's" she hissed gaining the attention of the other women in line for the toilets, she fled out, and I followed.

"Tara!" Emmett exclaimed clearly confused at me leaving the toilets and stopped me from following Emily any further, "Seriously I think you're taking, the 'We must look human act' a little too seriously" he whispered and a level inaudible to humans, he raised his eyebrows.

"Something like that" I muttered, watching Emily run towards Adam and dragging him outside through the back exit.

"She'll be fine" Edward reassured, I wanted to ask Alice's opinion but she seemed a little preoccupied.

"Are we heading back?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, Alice and Daniel are staying to watch another film; we can if you want to?"

"No, I feel like a quiet night at home, just me and you" I answered tightly gripping his hand as we moved our way towards the exit.

**Following day**

ARE YOU SURE YOU WERE OK LAST NIGHT I scribbled quickly on a piece of paper and pushed it in Emily's direction.

FINE she wrote back quickly.

YOU SAID I shoved back.

LEAVE IT she scribbled.

YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU DON'T I scribbled.

WHAT ARE YOU MY THERAPIST she responded, I laughed a little, I remembered asking Jasper the same thing about Edward once, once when he'd said that he knew what the boys in the school were thinking. GLAD YOU FIND IT FUNNY she added thrusting the note in my direction.

"Excuse me; can I go to the toilet?" Emily asked the teacher who gave her permission, I left it several minutes before I too asked and was given permission.

"Emily" I hissed as I entered the toilets, a girl gave me a strange look and left, before the end cubical opened and Emily emerged.

"Christ, you're driving me insane" Emily shouted "Do you insist on following me to the toilet every time I go"

"Adam shouldn't' force you do to anything" I responded pleading.

"I know that!"

"Then tell him!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because it is finally nice to have someone who pays me attention! You don't know what that's like, constantly being in the shadows, never being noticed. Not everyone gets attention like the fantastic Cullens" she yelled before exiting from the toilets. I followed only to bump into Rosalie and Emmett.

"Seriously Tara, you're beginning to worry me" Emmett said noticing me leaving the toilets again, he put his head on one side, I laughed

"Why are you guys here?"

"Skipping of course" Emmett answered.

"Naturally" I responded rolling my eyes.

"Assignments we've both done a hundred times before. Join us?" Rosalie asked

"I'd love to, but lessons already started!"

"Your loss" Rosalie responded as I pushed open the door to my classroom and re-entered the lesson.

* * *

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate this chapter, don't know why I just do. I've tried desperately to improve it, but I still hate it. **

**Mooch11 - Thank you again =D **

**Nekokitten1123 - I've posted fairly soon, but I've been desperately trying to alter this chapter, so it took a bit longer than usual.**

**msemoglasses - Dig away =)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tara's POV**

"You're in for a surprise today!" Alice exclaimed as she skipped eagerly downstairs, she was the last one to be ready for school, as usual.

"I am?" I asked as Edward, Claire, Jasper, and Daniel left to get into the cars.

"Almost certainly!" she responded grinning.

"Would you care to reveal this surprise?" I requested.

"Yes!" she answered "If you wear the blue shoes I bought you last week!"

"Done!" I returned instantly in the footwear she requested.

"You are going to be asked to go bowling!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, by Emily! She doesn't like having enemies so she is going to ask you to join them tonight."

"Oh dear!" I raced back upstairs to talk to Carlisle, Alice trailing behind me.

"I heard your conversation," Carlisle responded. "Do you want to go?"

"Emily will be disappointed if she says no" Alice continued.

"Naturally!" Carlisle responded "I think it would be good for you to go" he finished "If you wish?"

"I will!" I answered.

"Awesome!" Alice exclaimed. Well at least I was making someone happy.

Emily did ask and so that evening I was stood waiting at the end of the driveway with Jasper at my side, "You're going to have a great night" he convinced me.

"Unless I destroy half of the bowling alley!"

"You won't! Ohhh! I can sense all of their excitement" he explained as we heard a car getting near.

"RAWR!" Emmett yelled jumping from the tree next to us.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I asked, my nerves creeping back whilst Jasper was distracted my Emmett's arrival.

"I thought I'd terrify some humans and keep Jazz company whilst you're gone."

"Great!" Jasper muttered sarcastically from beside me.

"I didn't know you could surprise a vampire!" Emmett mused as the car pulled up; I noticed the boys inside looked horrified to see both Emmett and Jasper with me.

"Goodnight!" Jasper exclaimed pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Night!" I exclaimed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett grinned.

"That certainly restricts my possibilities" I laughed as I pulled open the car door "Hands off my man!" I yelled at Emmett as he stepped closer to Jasper.

"Can't make any promises!" Emmett giggled as Jasper's eyes widened. I pulled the door shut and heard Emmett and Jasper's laughter, as they rushed into the trees to hunt.

"Hi!" I exclaimed waving casually at the four others in the car.

"Sorry we were a bit late" Sophie responded

"No problem!"

"You know Adam" she nodded towards the driver "Then there's Ben and James" she nodded towards the boys I was currently sitting next to, "This is Tara Cullen!" she introduced.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"There are a few others meeting us there!" Sophie went on to explain.

"Fantastic!"

The night went by fairly well, I didn't destroy anything or anyone, and I managed to muck up a few times so that my score ended up second, which certainly couldn't gain any unwanted attention. It was the second game when it happened, Ben had grabbed a bowling ball and was stepping up, when he slipped and twisted, the ball got flung violently backwards, in the heat of the moment, and I caught it. Luckily the majority of the attention was distracted as Ben was yelping out in pain. My doctor instinct took over and I was at his side immediately.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked placing the bowling ball on the floor beside me as I sat down next to where Ben had crumpled.

"My wrist!" he held it out reluctantly I held it tenderly but only briefly, fortunately, he seemed in too much pain to notice my ice cold skin.

"Try and bend your hand towards your thumb." He tried and yelped out in pain. "Could someone go and get some ice?" I asked, there was a small commotion meaning someone had obeyed. "Probably a scaphoid fracture" I muttered.

"Pardon?" Emily asked from beside me.

"Fractured wrist." I diagnosed.

"Put the ice on!" I indicated as Adam followed my instructions, Ben's face scrunched up slightly at the cold "Err someone will have to drive him to the hospital?"

"I'll do that!" Adam answered.

Eventually we were in the car park watching Adam drive away with Ben riding shot gun. The night was pretty much over as several people were getting people to pick them up to take them back home.

"Err, how are you getting back?" I asked Emily.

"Not sure."

"I could get someone to give you a lift?" I asked.

"Sure." She seemed distracted.

I rang home and got it sorted so that someone was on their way to pick us up. "Thanks for a great night!" I responded politely to Emily, I eased myself up gently to sit on a wall. Emily did the same, her hand brushing against mine as she settled comfortable.

"Your cold!" she exclaimed "We can sit inside if you wish?"

"No I'm fine."

"You reacted quickly in there."

"Father as a Doctor," I responded simply.

"There's something not right about you" Emily started

"Pardon?"

"Back there, you were weird, too professional, almost like it was you that was the Doctor!"

"Carlisle, I guess it rubs off on me, it is the career I want anyway."

"It was more than that; you knew the exact name of the fracture!"

"Alice has fractured hers before!"

"It was unnatural. You even caught the bowling ball he flung back, really easily, it was a seriously heavy ball, heavier than the one you had been using for the rest of the night."

"It was a fluke!" I explained.

"That must have took serious strength!"

"Just leave it Emily, you're beginning to bug me"

"Oh here they are!" I yelped as Emmett's Jeep pulled up.

"TARA!" Emmett yelled from inside, I help Emily get in and then jumped in too. "How was bowling? You finished a little earlier than I thought you would."

"Someone hurt their wrist!"

"Tara was fantastic, she even knew the type of fracture it was," Emily explained, I could tell she was fishing for information.

"You been taking your volunteer work at the hospital a little too seriously!"

"Ha!" Yeah!" I answered hoping that would convince Emily, Emmett was good at this lying, then again he'd been doing it longer than me "Where's Jasper?" I asked, simply changing the subject.

"Am I not good enough?" Emmett quizzed trying to appear annoyed; I just stuck my tongue out "Forever the lady, he went hiking with Edward"

"Hiking, it's going dark!"

"They're big boys!" Emmett laughed "Well Jasper is, Edward's probably best at looking vulnerable" Emily giggled.

"Turn left" I explained to Emmett.

"Oh yeah!" he laughed "I nearly forgot! I was nearly taking you home with us!"

"Oopps" Emily mocked

"Don't worry we don't bite. Well…" he paused "Carlisle does, occasionally" I playfully whacked him round the head, laughing at his attempt at a joke I noticed Emily was strangely silent.

"Erm I'm not sure where to go?" Emmett asked breaking the silence

"A few more houses up" Emily nodded.

As Emily left the Jeep, I was nervous, I'd have to monitor her thoughts and check that she didn't progress with her thinking, the minute she started thinking of mythical creatures I'd have to intervene and either alter her thoughts or explain to Carlisle that we needed to move away.

* * *

**Reviews please, the next few chapters are better than this one, I promise. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**2 months later**

**Tara's POV**

For the following two months, Emily's thoughts didn't seem to develop, however there was something on her mind, but whenever I was near she never seemed to think of the exact thing and Jasper had frequently informed me that her emotions were certainly turbulent.

We were sat in our usual isolated position in the cafeteria, "Fancy a hunt this weekend?" Jasper asked me.

"You sure know how to proposition a girl Jasper Whitlock!" I responded cheekily.

"Speaking of propositions, Rosalie!" Emmett started; gaining her attention from a conversation with Alice. "How about another wedding, after we graduate?" he asked.

"Forever the romantic Emmett" I playfully wacked him round the head "What a place, the school cafeteria" Jasper grinned and wrapped his arms around me even firmer, we had vowed that one wedding was enough, but that when we returned to Forks we may well have a little wedding then, like it should have been originally.

"That's it!" Rosalie snapped "Your Jeep is loosing its tyres, and I'm not telling you where they are until you become a little bit more romantic!"

"Oh come on baby, you love a wedding, and I feel like showing these oafs-"

"I'd stop it right there Emmett, before you dig yourself a bigger hole, or Rosalie digs a hole and shoves you in it" Claire hissed, Rosalie grabbed her bag, glaring at Jasper.

"Quit with the calming" she growled before storming from the cafeteria.

"If you could sleep, you would be sleeping on the sofa right about now!" Daniel responded as we all began laughing.

"Should I follow her?" Emmett asked us desperately, there were numerous responses, but my attention was distracted.

"The best option is for you to leave her alone" Alice concluded as Emmett settled down. Across the room I watched Emily glance at her food before nausea dominated her thoughts and she stormed towards the door and outside, in the direction Rosalie had gone merely minutes before. Grabbing my bottle of water off the table, I followed.

"Won't be long" I murmured to Jasper.

"That's it Tara, tell her I love her!" Emmett yelled after me, thinking I was going after Rosalie, I saw Emily stumble outside into the fresh air.

I stepped outside and saw Emily leaning against the wall.

"You might be needing this," I smiled passing Emily the water bottle.

"Thanks," she answered grabbing it and fumbling with the bottle top, temporarily she seemed to forget all the suspicions she had of me and my family.

"Emily you need to tell someone," I pleaded desperately.

"Some of us don't have people we can tell!"

"You can tell me" I answered desperately.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes and before you ask it's Adam's," she explained, although I'd already guess that.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea!" She answered glancing down at her stomach "Do you?"

"I have one friend-"I began, I was referring to Bella "My best friend!"

"And?"

"She is married, they have a child," well two, but that would sound odd so I didn't add it "I have to say I am jealous," I answered honestly "I cannot have children," I explained, none of this was lies, she glanced at me confused.

"Sometimes you say things" Emily started "And they just don't fit right, you sound older, than you should be" she responded, I laughed.

"I'll pass that on; Edward always says I act like a 4 year old."

"I still haven't forgotten what happened when we were bowling either, there's something about you that's not right." I just shrugged my shoulders and turned around to leave "What is it like? Having someone like Jasper?" she asked, it appeared she didn't want me to leave her alone just yet, I politely turned around "You always look so close, like you're sharing every thought, if anyone was soul mates it is you pair" she put her head on one side.

"It is fantastic, I don't know what I've done to deserve" I started "But what are you going to do?" I asked.

"That is for me to decide!" She answered before walking away, I was tempted to follow her, but if I made her hate me completely then there would be no way that if she needed help she would come to me.

I re-entered the cafeteria. "How was Rosalie?" Emmett asked I just shook my head; Edward gasped and shifted on his chair slightly.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked glancing at Edward after his response to my thoughts.

"Emily's pregnant." I responded.

"Oh my!" Alice placed her hand over her mouth.

"You caused this." I strained desperately at Edward, my fists, tensed, Jasper took my hands into his, he was calming me.

"I-"Edward started, "It would have happened eventually, we just acted as a catalyst" he conceded and started to stand up.

"I don't want to be the catalyst, you cannot just stand there and say that" I responded

"You made me get them together, we've caused this."

"Not at all" Edward responded dismissively leaving, "You did it" he finished, Claire glanced at me desperately, I shrugged my shoulders and she followed him out.

"Jasper" I groaned, he stroked my hair "She's so lost and I caused it all!"

"Everything will be ok, we'll see to that" Jasper answered, I saw him glance at Alice anxiously.

I slammed the door shut as we entered the house; fortunately it wasn't un-human enough for the door to completely shatter but enough to gain Esme's attention.

"My dear, what is wrong?" she asked, I sensed Jasper next to me shake his head, I fled upstairs and grabbed the book I had been reading the night before and became oblivious to the world.

"Tara?" a voice asked, I span round to notice Alice entering the room.

"Come in" I motioned, placing my book at one side, Jasper stood from where he'd been sat on the other side of the room and left.

"Perhaps I can help?" she asked.

"The future?"

"Of course" she rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands sitting opposite me, she went into a daze, I felt awkward at that point, and then realised that I was supposed to follow her vision through her thoughts, like invasive Edward always did. There was nothing for several seconds until I saw Emily, sat in an airport, the vision was some what fuzzy. It ended.

"Alice!"

"I'm so sorry" she responded "That is all I'm getting, an airport" she finished glancing at the window "I don't know her that well, but before when I wasn't with you, I was getting nothing at all, you helped" she smiled at me "I don't think we're going to get any more than that today, all we know is that she has left!"

"Brilliant" I groaned, rolling over my face flat against the carpet, I sensed her leave the room and Jasper re-enter as a calming sensation washed over me.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Mooch11 and Nekokitten1123.**

**Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Tara's POV**

**2 days later**

"Still no sign of your tyres?" Jasper asked Emmett as we sat in the rear Edward's Volvo, Claire and Edward in the front, it appeared Rosalie had indeed followed through her threat to Emmett and hidden the tyres for his precious Jeep.

"Nope, I'd buy some more off the internet, had she not confiscated my credit cards" Emmett groaned, revealing the ongoing Rosalie ignoring Emmett saga, as he pulled the door shut and we pulled away.

"Nice!" I approved grinning, I glanced out the window. Edward had been ignoring me for the past 2 days, he was responsible as I was but he didn't seem to acknowledge that. I knew Jasper could sense my anger and he'd tried calming me but had given up knowing that I would get over this in my own time. I just wanted revenge or some kind of reaction or even perhaps help from Edward. I concentrated and was successful as the car swerved violently and proceeded to go through particularly large puddle at the side of the road, consequently the muddy water splashed up the exterior of the car.

"What on earth!" Claire exclaimed from the front seat.

"Having a little trouble up there Eddie?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am, thanks Tara" Edward growled, I smiled, but internally I was shocked, I'd had no idea whether that would have worked.

"Did you cause that?" Jasper asked.

"Might have done," I answered glanced out the window.

"Flipping heck, Jasper, bro, never get on the wrong side of her" he patted Jasper on the shoulder "I think she'd make Rosalie's actions look like those of an angel!"

"It was a bit dangerous Tara!" Claire warned from the front.

"Its not like we'd die" I hissed.

Eventually we parked outside school, "You had a bit of a detour, back there Eddie" Daniel asked joining us from Rosalie's convertible.

"Yeah, Tara interfered with Edward's driving, it was mind control, quiet spectacular, looks like the Volvo will need a bit of a clean" Emmett responded, as we glanced back at the Volvo, half of the silver exterior was obscured my the muddy contents of the puddle.

"Tara! Have you seen this?" Alice hissed, she nodded towards a poster stuck to the school building, a missing poster, for Emily, there was a large photo covering the majority of the poster, "Confirms what I saw I guess", I just mumbled in response.

"I guess Edward's Volvo is going to have a few more detours in the mud before she gets over this" I heard Daniel whisper to Alice who just wacked him round the head.

"They'll find her!" Jasper answered reassuring sliding his arm round my waist.

"I hope so, finger's crossed" I smiled and we moved inside, Edward's thoughts were echoing through my head, _She did mind control…mind control!_

**That evening**

"Tara" Carlisle asked popping his head round mine and Jasper's bedroom door

"Yeah?"

"Could you join us downstairs?"

"Certainly" I responded as I followed him to the living room, everyone was gathered round, I balanced myself on the edge of the sofa next to Jasper.

"I have been informed" Carlisle began "That we have a problem!"

"Thanks Eddie" I hissed.

"That is enough" Esme warned, I silenced.

"Who said it was Edward?" Claire hissed in my direction.

"The mind reader!" Daniel defended me from his seat next to Alice.

"Silence!" Carlisle warned again "I know that Edward and Tara caused Emily and Adam Tarley to date, and that as a result Emily is now pregnant and has left town!"

"Correct!" I answered pulling a face "Although according to Edward we were merely a catalyst!" the last part of that statement was heavy with sarcasm.

"Silence! I think the best we can do is, keep checking Alice's visions, and take this as a warning, that perhaps we should discuss things before we start altering people's thoughts. However good the intentions were, you made a mess of it. Also I am not pleased with is the arguing and fighting that is going on among you all"

There was a murmur of apologies among us all.

"Rosalie" Carlisle began "Give Emmett his tyres back, before he goes completely insane!"

"I'll get at it" she smiled as Emmett cheered.

"Tara and Edward, clean all of the cars, consider it punishment", Edward began to make excuses but Carlisle cut him short. "It is the punishment, if you do not like it you know what you can do, the door is constantly open" there was silence, Edward the first one Carlisle had converted, the longest together, and he'd told him he was free to leave, this situation was clearly severe. "You know Tara hates using her gift, even if she has been displaying it rather childishly over the past few days, so encouraging her to do it to fellow students was disgraceful, you should know better."

"Sorry Carlisle" Edward answered.

"Look Tara your gift is clearly immensely powerful and is still developing, I know you hate using it, but please, think long and careful when you feel it is necessary" he looked at me, I nodded. "So please, no more keeping secrets, between you pair. Not all of us are mind readers and we'd like to be involved in things like this, if we had discussed things before you reacted, then we might not be in this situation." he finished.

"Now clean the cars!" Esme ordered smiling at us all, "At least making mistakes makes us all a bit more human!" Esme always managed to find the positive side of things, "Cleaning the cars as punishment it is almost like you are actually normal teenagers," she laughed to herself as we all stood up and returned to what we'd been doing before.

"Sorry mom." I answered as she pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter kind of moves things along.**

**Mooch11 - The amount of cars the Cullens have I thought it would take even a vampire a while to clean them all =P Thanks for the review!  
**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr - I have continued, hope you like this chapter too =) Thanks for your review!  
**

**Nekokitten1123 - More is posted =) Thanks for review!**

**Also rather prematurely I have ideas for 3 other fics in my head, a possible sequel to this one, another Jasper/OC fic (he disappears in New Moon after the birthday party) or a completely different Cullen fic one (with an extra bit of Seth in). Which one do you think?**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**A month later**

**Tara's POV**

"ITALY!" Alice exclaimed, we were hunting and it startled us so much that Claire accidentally released the deer she had just caught, the deer took this opportunity to flee through the trees to freedom and Claire turned and glared at Alice wanting to know what the interruption was for.

"You better have a good reason for this!" Claire growled.

"I had a vision about Emily! I know where she is! Emily is in Italy!" Alice explained, she ignored Claire's aggravated response and instead she was looking simply at me.

"You're sure about this?" I asked desperately, this was important, she couldn't get his wrong.

"Definitely!" she focused on the ground now instead, "It was just a flash of a vision, but definitely Italy!" she glanced back up at me, I knew she was certain, I saw her thoughts, she was showing me the vision and it was definitely Italy.

"I hope she doesn't bump into the Volturi!" Emmett joked.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie exclaimed but I noticed her glance across at me as though she expected me to attack Emmett for that, did she honestly think I would? Had I been behaving that unstable?

"Well with the kind of luck she's had around vampires before, who knows what could happen to the poor girl!" Emmett explained.

"Right then, back to hunting!" Claire started as she darted between the trees, Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and following Claire's lead as the scent of Deer washed over us, seconds later Emmett bounded in another direction as the scent of a bear drifting in his direction.

"Do you want to head back?" Esme asked, as her and Alice remained loyally at my side, I still had moved, I was considering my options.

"I think I will!" I explained "I'm going to go and chat to Jasper for a while, get his opinion."

"Change your shirt when you get in!" Alice groaned "You are still such a messy eater!" she rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy your hunting girls!" I yelled

"OI!" I heard Emmett yell as he continued his search for the bear scent, I bounded back towards the house where all the men, accept Emmett currently were.

"Italy!" I exclaimed as I bounded into mine and Jasper's bedroom, Jasper was lying on the bed, book in hand, but his attention was distracted by my sudden unexpected appearance.

"By France, Switzerland, Austria…" he started, attempting a joke.

"Emily's in Italy!"

"Alice?"

"Yup, she just had a vision, where are the passports?" I asked fumbling around.

"Tara…"

"Where are they?"

"Come here!" Jasper ordered but I ignored him "Italy is a large country,"

"And we're vampires!"

"Even if we were giants we might not find her!"

"Do they exist? Could we get them to help us?"

"Funny!" he raised his eyebrows "Besides, the Volturi…" I groaned at his topic of conversation, "We don't want to go near them if we can help it!" he finished.

"I was serious about the giants, I mean I used to think vampires and shape shifters didn't exist, how wrong was I? Anyway, what if we simply fancied a honeymoon in Venice?" I was babbling.

"No Tara!"

"What if I wanted to go sight seeing in Rome? Alone!"

"TARA!"

"I wonder what the weather is like in Tuscany?"

"Oh will you just…!"

"We are going to Italy Jasper!"

"Do you want to join the Volturi?"

"No!" I yelled still searching for my passport.

"They'll find you!"

"No they won't!" I answered searching under the bed.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Maybe Alice and Claire would want to come to look at the fashion, Versace, Dolce & Gabbanna, Aramani and Prada" I reeled the names of, ignoring his pessimistic questions and thoughts "Or even Rosalie, for the cars, Alfa Romeo, Lamborghini, and Ferrari."

"You are not going anywhere!"

"Here they are!" I exclaimed pulling open the box and grabbing my passport, I jumped up and kissed him on the forehead "See you soon!" I pulled open the bedroom door open.

"Do you love me?"

"Jasper!" I exclaimed spinning around "This isn't about me and you, but I've got to do this, I caused it, I put it right, she's my friend!"

"You go to Italy, I'm not coming, if you come back then, well…" he glanced out of the window.

"What are you saying?" I asked, I was unstable, how was he going to finish that sentence?

"Think what you are about to do?" he asked, turning around, his focus back on me, his eyes pleading, I still didn't move from my position in the doorway.

"Help a friend!"

"No! Walk into the clutches of a group of vampires that want you, if you do find her, she will get dragged into it as well, who knows what could happen. I really don't want to loose you, it took us long enough to get together. I was kind of hoping we'd have an eternity together, not 10 years!"

"I...I…" I stopped; my passport fell from my hand, "Jasper!" I squealed, he leapt off the bed and wrapped his arms around me, as though trying to protect me from the world. "Finally some kind of natural response instead of this anger!" he pulled me tighter, we stayed there for a short while until my hysteria subsided. "Now…" he gained my eye contact, "Go and reassure Esme that you're not going rushing across the globe, I can sense her worry from here!" he held my face gently between his hands and proceeded to tuck a stray piece of hair which was dangling in my face behind my ear. "You're not super woman, you can't put everything right!"

"I know…" I glanced at the floor, "I'm a bit controlling."

"Just a little bit but we all have our down points" I stuck out my tongue "But we all love each other for them!"

"You would know! Master Empath!" he giggled at the nickname and as I did a mock curtsy.

"Yes I do m'am" he drawled, bowing slightly, his southern accent suddenly very evident.

"Oh!" I squealed.

* * *

**More reviews? Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another filler chapter, I'm afraid but there is a touch of a cliff hanger at the end for you =) **

**Mooch11 – this is an explanation chapter, but it also moves the plot along. Thanks for the reviews, keeping me motivated as always.**

**Nekokitten1123 - another gigantic thanks for the reviewing!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Tara's POV**

I arrived at the hospital, several minutes early for my volunteer work, so I went in search of Carlisle, after a few minutes I knew where he was. He was currently residing in the relaxation area which was designated for members of staff; he was some what reluctantly taking one of his mandatory breaks which were written in his contract. I stepped inside, hoping that I was allowed in here I noticed him was sitting in the corner, alone, apart from two nurses who were constantly glancing in his direction, and I immediately blocked out their thoughts, not wanting to hear those kind of things about my adoptive father.

"Hi!" I smiled and sat down beside him,

"You're early!"

"Eager!"

"You're staying then?" he asked "No running off to Italy" I must have looked confused "Esme told me about Alice's vision before I left the house,"

"I'm staying!"

"Why…?"

I interrupted him "Jasper's theory goes like this: I'm trying to make everyone have a perfect life, so I can justify the one I've got!"

"Is that theory right?"

"Yeahhh" I sighed

"Any other reason?"

"I've put you guys through enough recently, lets just move on and on with life!" I smiled and he pulled me into a fatherly hug.

"Maybe you could have a holiday?" he asked curiously.

"Where to?"

"You could go and visit your sister!" I glanced away, "What's wrong?"

"The last time and Jasper visited my sister, well, look it'll be the last time we visit her!"

"Why? Nothing happened?"

"She guessed something was wrong,"

"Oh!"

"Her thoughts revealed that whatever kind of thing it was, she didn't want me or Jasper near her and her family, although she didn't say it to me. Besides she made our stay pretty much like hell!"

"Oh Tara!"

"She hates me and thinks I'm a freak. She doesn't understand anything about Laurent, so I guess she thinks I chose this instead of returning to England with her!"

"She's family though…"

"Yes but she doesn't want me around, I'm not going to inflict myself on people who don't want my company, besides she fears for the safety of her family, she was just too polite to say what she thinking to my face!" it was then when I felt a knot like sensation in my stomach, I would never see my sister. My mind drifting back to the conversation we had on the plane when we were heading to Forks, she was laughing wondering whether there would be a guy waiting for me, how right she was, the laughter as we joked as to what life would be like, how whenever she was nearing the end of her laugher she would snort which would then lead to me being hysterical with giggles, I had a gut instinct that my human memories were fading as I had been warned.

"What about Bella?"

"Edward made me promise never to go near her, talk to her, write to her, see her, think of her…ever!" Another memory stumbled through my mind when me and Bella were giggling one night about falling in love with vampires, the night when Jacob and Seth came to warn us.

"Ah-"

"Me and Edward have only just started being civil to each other, I don't want to destroy that again, and I think meeting Bella would cross the line!"

"True!" Carlisle responded, "See we're not used to use having human connections, particularly family!"

"I'm fine with it Carlisle. Honestly!" I smiled "You guys are family now, I don't need anyone else!"

"I can't believe you actually believe your life if perfect!" Carlisle quoting Jasper's theory back at me,

"There's not much I don't like about it!" I responded smiling a little embarrassed.

"I just never saw this life as an alternative before, more of a last resort!"

"Well, I guess it was in a way, Laurent found me, so it was a last resort, Jacob and Sam simply saved me from death, although if things had gone properly it wouldn't have been long before I did get changed I guess!" Carlisle twisted around and looked at the clock, we'd been talking quietly so the humans wouldn't have detected a word we said, I saw one of the women giggle as Carlisle looked at the time.

"We should be moving! Are you coming?"

"Definitely!" I answered as we walked towards the corridor.

"I never thought I'd have a family to share work with before!"

"Well you have now!" I grinned

"You've bought a lot to this family Tara, we should all grateful!"

**8 months later**

"If we team this with silver shoes" Alice explained placing a pair of silver shoes beneath the dress "It should be a perfect prom outfit!", she clapped her hands, her infectious nature seemed to be having its desired effect, as I was actually slightly excited about the thought of the prom, all of the girls were gathered in Alice's and Daniel's room but the only other person in the house was Edward who was busy playing the piano. However, silence descended over the house as Edward stopped playing, I seemed to be the only one who noticed and I imagined that he was perhaps writing music or something, or coming to find out when we were planning on stopping playing dress up, I laughed at this as I glanced at Alice and Claire who had began testing which necklace would look best with the dress, but all our attention was taken as Edward leapt into the room, his face looking simply horrified.

"There's someone outside" he hissed, "Three people!"

"Who?!" Claire asked.

"Impossible!" I exclaimed as I recognised the scent. "They're in Italy!"

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**All is explained and revealed in this chapter =)**

**NekoKitten1123 - I was a little mean =P Here's the next part though and thanks for reviewing!  
**

**mooch11 - You got it! Thanks for the review!  
**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr - Not quite, but they might be coming soon! THanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Tara's POV**

"Emily," Claire murmured from beside me. We all fled to the front door, she was just leaving, and there was a buggy on the steps with twins inside.

"EMILY" I yelled in her direction, I pursued her down our track, just before the road I managed to grab her hand and spin her gently round.

"Let me go!" she squealed

"Emily!"

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"As far away from here and them as possible!"

"Why?"

"I can't look after them!"

"You could try?"

"You'd do a better job!" she tried to pull away "Just let me go, you shouldn't be this strong?" I sighed.

"Lets go back and we'll talk this through, you can introduce us to the twins, we can help you through this!"

"I know what you are!" she yelled, shocked I released her hand, only temporarily, she span around and ran into the road.

"EMILY" I yelled, it was too late. I stood there and helplessly watched her body get flung violently over the front of the car which desperately tried stop. I raced to her, she was lying crumpled and broken on the road; I could hear her hearts last few beats. Edward knew what I was thinking and within seconds he was dragging me backwards. "I need to change her!" I pleaded desperately but quietly enough for the humans in the car not to understand a word.

"No!" Edward growled, "Not in front of a car full of people!"

"Edward please?" I begged "The children!"

"It is not what she wants!" Edward glanced back at her body "Lets move on!" he desperately tried to pull me back to the house, Emmett joined him, eventually I was at the front door. I immediately saw Esme and Rosalie, both holding Emily's babies and Alice holding an envelope.

"This is for you" Alice explained, I tore it open.

**Dear Tara,**

**You have helped me when I needed it, perhaps I should have taken your advice more, and maybe things would be different, even better.**

**All I know is that I am leaving Jonathon and Jasmine in your care, I am aware that you can care for them in a way I would never be able to, and that includes Adam. When you told me you were unable to have children I sensed that there was genuine despair in your voice. There's something special about you and your family and I would like my children to experience that, I know you will do everything for them. I know you; Jasper and your family have enough love to sustain a whole country of people let alone my little twins. Do not come after me, do not try to find me and do not tell Adam, simply move on with the gift I have left you.**

**I am indebted to you for eternity.**

**Emily**

**xx**

I glanced down at the letter, it was almost like she knew what we were, the way she requested for us to care for them and do everything we could, it was like Edward's mother's final words to Carlisle, I had been given their tale and this seemed similar. The final line 'indebted to you for eternity' seemed to just reinforce this.

"I can't!" was all I could utter before I let the letter float from my hand.

"You have to!" Edward answered reading the letter through my thoughts

"We'll leave you for a while," Esme answered, she and Rosalie returned to the babies to the buggy and left, leaving me on the steps staring at them.

I have no idea how long I sat there, both of the babies well behaved, I only moved when Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett returned from hunting. Carlisle glanced at Jasper and then me, Carlisle headed inside tugging Emmett with him, but Jasper walked straight over to me, I saw him glance from me to the buggy, he was sending confused emotions all over the place. I pointed to letter which had drifted away across the ground in the breeze. He reached downwards and picked it up, quickly gazing over the contents; he came and sat next to me.

"Where's Emily?" he asked.

"She ran off, I went after her, she ran into the road, there was an accident, a car…" I paused, unable to finish, I simply sent him the last thought. _Dead._

"We can do this!" he sounded convinced.

"Do you think?"

"If she thought we could, then why not?"

"True!" I contemplated it.

"Looks like we will need a bigger house!" Jasper exclaimed, pulling me closer I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched, the…our children sleep. "Jonathon and Jasmine!" he whispered, "Maybe someone else can have the Jazz nickname now," he laughed, as I reached out and took Jasmine's hand into my own, in her sleep she tightly clenched her small hand around my middle finger.

"Emmett will be annoyed!" I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Alice didn't see this coming but he didn't bet on it" we laughed slightly, and then watched the twin's eyes slowly begin to open, we glanced at each other nervously and sat forward. Just when I'd got used to life or death I suppose, it went and changed again.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Cullens have to move again! What a life they have!**

**Mooch11 - Nice to know I surprised you! =) Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter? Is the grammar still good?**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Tara's POV**

"How is this going to work then?" Rosalie asked, her thoughts weren't stressed or angry, she was worried and anxious for the twins, for once Rosalie didn't want to get rid of the unexpected visitors.

"That depends upon Tara?" Carlisle asked.

"I think we can do this!" I responded "Me and Jasper can pretend they are our children, until they are about 5 when it becomes a little ridiculous, then they could become yours and Esme's?" I asked, Esme nodded her head, "Then when they're about 10ish, they become our siblings!"

"Are we going to inflict this upon them?" Edward asked, he was referring to our vampire form and it was a little harsh, but is saw what he meant.

"We will explain things too them as they grow older, when they become 18 or something, they get a choice?" I asked around, there were nods of approval, Jasper reassuringly squeezed my hand.

"I suppose we did cause this happen!" Edward conceded and I nodded my head, for once we were all agreed.

"We'll have to move on though!" Carlisle interrupted, "You and Jasper shall leave first with the twins, and the rest of us will follow in a month!"

"So you are our new neighbour then?" I heard an alluring voice ask Jasper as I wandered around our new house, the person who the voice belonged to currently had x rated thoughts, sighing I grabbed the twins and stepped outside.

"Oh Jasper-"I started, pretending I'd got a reason to be outside, then glancing at whoever he was talking to. There was a young women about 23, brown hair with red highlights.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, this is my wife Tara and our two children, Jasmine and Jonathon, they are twins" he explained "My wife just got a Doctors job at the local hospital."

"Oh!" she looked confused. _They're so young, they've clearly been busy. I suppose I should have known he'd be married, but have children, twins! I would have never guessed that. _ Her thoughts revealed her annoyance. "I'm Nicola, my boyfriend Jack is around here somewhere" she explained.

"Delighted to meet you!" I stepped forward as Jasper took Jonathon from me. "Carlisle will be here shortly, we'll need to unpack a few more things, and I think the twins are hungry" I explained.

"Of course, it was nice meeting you Nicola"

"Likewise!" _I'd love to meet you again. _It looked like I was going to have to take some effort to block out our neighbours thoughts.

It was my fifth week at the hospital, Carlisle had the same hours so work wasn't the most difficult thing, I nearly enjoyed it, was I not missing my family constantly.

"There's a patient in room 3 awaiting your attention!" a nurse spoke to me, her thoughts were annoyed, she hated me, I wasn't the most popular Doctor among the female members of staff, sighing I stepped into room 3.

"Well I never!" a voice exclaimed, I glanced upwards, staring back at me was a faintly familiar face.

"Tara Jones!" Someone who knew me before I was a vampire then. I glanced above his head, at the name which was scribbled on a board. It was Tom Ford. "You look amazing!" he exclaimed, his thoughts revealed that he genuinely thought I was 28 and that I looked 28, that was reassuring.

"Tom!" I smiled "Long time no see!" we went to school with each other before I left England.

"I met your sister the other week!" he explained "You're the talk of the local area, going to America, your sister coming back and you disappearing. Mind you that was 10 years ago!" I began checking his blood pressure.

"Great, everyone gossiping about me!" I responded sarcastically.

"Doctor Whitlock!" he read my name badge "A Doctor and married!"

"With twins!" I giggled.

"Christ, you've been busy, I see why you didn't want to come back to England!" he joked.

"What have you been doing then?"

"Also married, but just the one kid!"

"Aren't we a pair?" His blood pressure was high; I began checking his charts and test results. "How come your in my neck of the woods?" I asked.

"Holiday, with the guys!" he explained "Only a few days left, good job I took out insurance, though! I just collapsed this morning!" I nodded and bit my lips as I checked his last few test results, this wasn't looking good.

"I'll be back in a moment!" I stepped outside the room; I stumbled toward the chair outside, my face in my hands. I couldn't deal with this.

"Tara?" a voice dominating with care and worry, Carlisle. He pulled me into a hug.

"A patient, I know him from England, his test results, oh Carlisle!"

"Do you want me to do it for you?" he asked.

"Please!" I followed him back into the room, like a small incapable child.

"Tara?" Tom asked nervously.

"This is my father in law, Dr Cullen, he's more experienced than I am!" as Carlisle glanced at the test results I began a pointless conversation explaining that Jasper and his siblings were adopted, eventually Carlisle was ready to diagnose and explain everything to him. When Tom could take the bad news no longer I leant over and took his hand, oblivious to the cold he was grateful for company.

"Thank you!" Tom murmured as he calmed and began to accept his news, "For being here!" he managed a smile "I don't care what your sister says your brilliant, stay here! What you're doing, helping people it is fantastic!" he paused "Live life to the full, how you want to!" I nodded.

"Good bye!" I whispered leaning over and kissing him gently on the cheek, I exited the room, two people who I guess were his friends were waiting outside and I nodded to them to enter.

Could I take anymore? Everyone I knew seemed to end up getting hurt or I was no longer able to contact them! Being a vampire entailed a lot more than I had previously realised, watching people you knew, loved, had joked and share fun times with, grow old and even die. It was taking more getting used to that I could have ever anticipated.

* * *

**Please review! I don't want to beg, but they mean a lot and are very encouraging =) Also I try to respond to them all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mooch11 – YAY! Thank you for the review and the comment on the grammar =D**

**Nekokitten1123 – Thanks again and you've got more!**

**Another cliff hanger at the end of this chapter, sorry I couldn't resist, you can call me mean if you wish =P **

**Have to wait and see what happens next! Leave me some reviews with your theories as to what you think will happen in the rest of this fic! I'm intrigued! **

**I honestly can't believe that this is at Chapter 12 already, time flies by…**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Tara's POV**

Jasper pulled the car up outside the house; fortunately the house which Esme chose was as secluded if not more so than the one in Forks and the one we had stayed in previously, this meant that human visitors were even rarer. Carefully unstrapped the twins and carried them to the house.

"Oh! What prompts this visit?" Emmett asked from beside Rosalie who was working on his Jeep.

"Difficult day at work!" Esme explained putting her arm protectively around me and moving us towards the house, "Carlisle explained everything!" she whispered "I'm sure these guys will find a way to cheer you up!" We stepped into the kitchen and Esme began preparing some milk.

"You owe me a game of chess!" Daniel yelled at Jasper as he joined us in the kitchen.

"You'll only loose again!" Jasper responded "Just ask Alice!" I was however distracted from their banter as Claire leapt in through the window. I smiled.

"Where's Edward?"

"I raced him back from hunting, he lost!" she explained, Claire was the only vampire I knew, who wasn't a newborn that was faster than Edward. The kitchen was slowly filling up and I was already feeling happier, Jasper glanced at me and smiled. Although I loved me and Jasper spending time alone, and the 10 of us now with the twins, meant moving to one town all together was now pretty much impossible, nothing could stop me from loving the atmosphere and bond the whole family had together when in one house.

"How's my favourite babies?" Alice asked joining Daniel, she began tickling Jasmine who struggled in my arms, I handed her over as Alice began singing sweetly to her.

"Alice you don't know anymore babies!" Daniel responded.

"I might do!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"She doesn't!" I and Edward, who had just arrived through the window, responded in unison.

"Ah ha!" Carlisle responded entering through the door, "The house with no secrets!" he responded referring to mine and Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions of the future.

Eventually we all filtered outside for an amazing evening, there was music echoing through from the house, the boys were mucking about playing various games whilst the babies were on a sheet on the grass, the sun appearing between the clouds occasionally, causing us to sparkle every few minutes, much to the babies amusement.

"PIGGY BACK RACE!" Emmett yelled, "Grab a partner", I leapt gently onto Jasper's back, I watched Alice leap onto Daniel's and Claire leap onto Edward's, "Whoa, my idea and I have no partner," Emmett responded glancing at Rosalie who shook her head, she just nodded towards Jonathon who she was currently holding.

"What about Carlisle?" Daniel asked laughing.

"What?" Emmett asked as Carlisle launched onto his back.

"This is so strange now!" I whispered to Jasper who was laughing so hard it was difficult for me to keep grip.

"Be careful with him!" Esme warned Emmett, as she and Rosalie tried to keep back the giggles from the ridiculous sight.

"Race to the lake and back!" Daniel yelled. We all answered in agreement and lined ourselves up.

"Wait for go!" Rosalie started "1…2…3…GO" she yelled from her position with Esme and the babies.

I and Jasper launched forward flying easily through the air, the trees and wildlife flying by as we hurtled in the correct direction, the breeze alongside us mean the others were nearby.

"Couldn't you use your gift?" Jasper asked and then I realised what he was hinting at, his thoughts revealing that Alice would have only joined in had she known that hers and Daniels's victory was a certainty.

"Jasper!" I squealed, this would certainly surprise Alice.

"You don't have to-" he has misinterpreted my surprise.

"You're a genius!" I reached forward and kissed his cheek, I heard Alice squeal among the trees as she saw the future change, we reached the lake and I started to concentrate, we fled back through the trees to the clearing, as I had planned we were first. Esme and Rosalie cheered.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked as I slid off his back.

"I made Daniel want to swim in the lake and made Emmett think he'd got a fly on his back and I made Claire think that Edward was going to drop her!" I grinned triumphantly as both Esme and Rosalie began to laugh. I started making faces at Jonathon as he too joined in the laughter "They are the three who need to hunt soon, so they were weaker, easier targets, whereas I went hunting last night, so was stronger" I grinned as Jasmine unintentionally blew a bubble as she dribbled

"Aw sweet" Rosalie muttered, as the six others returned, Carlisle was covered in mud and leaves, Alice and Daniel were wet from the lake and Edward and Claire looked suspiciously like they'd been arguing.

"What have you done to my husband?!" Esme jokingly demanded as Carlisle walked over to her.

"There were no rules!" I giggled as Daniel, Edward and Emmett chased me around the fortunately secluded garden.

"STOP!" Alice shouted, we turned around and saw she was now in a trance like state meaning she was having a vision, we ran straight back to her "We have visitors, pretty close!"

"No time" Edward whispered, as we all glanced worriedly at the twins who were again lying happily on the rug, oblivious to the worry and the fear dominating the minds of the 10 vampires standing around them.

* * *

**I love reviews, so can you leave me some? PLLLEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEEE!!!!**

**I'm not begging, honestly…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Mooch11 - Researching Metallic Cancer cures, I hope everything's ok? I hope this chapter is interesting as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Tara's POV**

My mind flickered back to when me and Bella had first watched vampire baseball, but this time three blonde haired figures entered the field. Carlisle approached with Emmett and Jasper either side of him, the figures were women, three women.

"They're vegetarians." Daniel murmured from beside Alice, he was viewing their pasts, "Their pasts are a little blurry though they must be fairly new born!"  
"The future seems fine, as it stands!" Alice responded next to him. Eventually Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett returned accompanied by the three women, introductions were short and courteous and I noticed their attention linger on the twins.

"They are yours?" the taller one known as Nikita asked.

"They were left in our care" I responded.

"I thought for a while, immortal children" she laughed, "Of course no-one would be that silly!" she continued to laugh, her companions joining in,

"Of course not, they are perfectly human," Jasper responded moving protectively in front of the children and standing beside me, "They are in need of food though, if you'll excuse us, Tara?" he asked, he took Jasmine from Esme and I took Jonathon from Rosalie and followed him to the house.

_I don't like this._ I sent Jasper that thought as we entered the kitchen and began to prepare the milk

_Me neither. _He thought. _We only just moved here don't want to move again. _

_No_. I sent a thought at him at him. _Their thoughts were fairly innocent from what I could get_

_They could be controlling them. _He though back.

_There is that chance._ I concentrated at him.

"How're you doing?" Esme asked entering the kitchen, I knew we both looked guilty and I guess she understood that we had been silently communicating to each, something which usually annoyed Emmett and Daniel the most, or Jasper when Edward decided to intervene.

_They were giving me the creeps. _Esme thought at me smiling, and helping to feed Jonathon.

"This is fantastic!" Helen asked glancing at the family portrait which was hung, pride of place in the living room. "The likeness is great!" she turned to face us as though checking.

"It has got the crests as well!" Nikita smiled.

Someone has quite a talent!" Nikita responded, smirking she gave me a fleeting glance, she knew it was I who had painted it, she had spoke to Aro.

"Pardon?!" I demanded.

"I was curious who painted it!" she smiled at Carlisle who spoke my name and she nodded, we moved towards the chairs.

"How did you meet?" Helen asked, it was directed at me and Jasper.

"Jasper and these guys went to the same school as me!" I answered, I was still confused from the portrait incident.

"So you met when you were still human?" Helen asked from her seat next to Nikita, it was yet again directly solely at me.

"Yes we did!" I responded.

"And you were a vampire?"

"Yes I was!" Jasper responded, he pulled me even closer.

"WOW!" she exclaimed, I shifted slightly as I heard Rosalie struggling to get Jonathon and Jasmine to fall asleep.

"Then he went away, I got bit and he came back for me!" I summarised.

"So were did the babies come from?"

"A friend from where we lived before!"

"Did she know-" whether we were vampires, I read her thoughts simply before she even finished the question.  
"Yes!" We weren't necessarily sure but the letter and what she had said to me before she died implied that she did.

"And-"  
"She's dead!"  
"I guess it makes sense then! Some of you have gifts?"

"Edward can read minds, I can read minds and alter thoughts, Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions, Claire is extremely fast and agile, Daniel sees key events from people's pasts, Rosalie is ridiculously beautiful, Emmett is stupidly strong, Alice sees the future, Esme loves us all unconditionally and Carlisle is extremely compassionate!"

"WOW!" she looked genuinely impressed "Don't mess with you guys then!" I smiled and suddenly stood up.

"Edward wants a game of chess!" I announced, as I walked out of the room, I knew he was following me, we settled in the spare room, either side of the chess board.

Simply glancing staring at each other, both of us concentrating on the conversation we were mentally having rather than the moves we were making meant that it was an honest game.

_Their thoughts are not threatening. _Edward thought.

_Could they be controlling them, you are more experienced at this than me._ I thought back.

_The younger, shorter one, Stacey, was reciting a poem in her head repeatedly when they first arrived._

_I didn't notice that._

_She was_

_Nikita gave me a glance when she was asking about the painting. _

_Really?_

_She knows, she has to have spoken to Aro, he said he would watch me, they are his spies. We should do something._

_No! _He mentally yelled at me. _We don't know what kind of powers they might have; besides Carlisle wouldn't approve, the attack would be completely unprovoked, and we'd get a bad name for coven._

_We'll give them a week. _I concentrated back. _By the way you've got me in check mate. _

_Excellent. Edward thought. _

Both of our faces turned into smiles.

"You guys creep me out!" Emmett exclaimed, we hadn't noticed him; Jasper and Nikita enter the room.

"Looks like you'll have to keep practising!" Jasper responded.

* * *

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Tara's POV**

I pulled open the door to be met by Esme, a smile stretching across her heart shaped face; I succumbed and returned her smile.

"Hello!" I responded glancing over her shoulder, I saw two cars containing, Alice, Rosalie, Claire, Nikita, Helen and Stacey. In another car was all of the male members of the family, they appeared to be heading towards the house.

"Alice has planned a female shopping trip!" Esme announced, "Grab your things!" Seconds later I returned to the front door, bag in hand I heard the babies being entertaining by someone that sounded like Emmett.

We were in the fourth shop when I noticed something was wrong, Stacey was behaving rather strange, well stranger than usual. I carefully tuned into her thoughts and realised that she was struggling with her blood thirst, had no-one bothered to find out how long these girls had been vegetarians for? We were in an enclosed small boutique and Stacey was currently standing close to Esme, I was not pleased with this scenario at all.

_Alice. _I mentally sent Alice a warning. _Check the future!_

Without daring to glance up from the dress she was currently inspecting, I followed her visions through her thoughts and the outlook was currently good. However, I did decide to place myself strategically next to Stacey.

When we entered the next boutique I immediately realised the dangers, there was a breeze fluttering through, it appeared a back door was open behind where the counter was and this meant that the shopping assistant's scent was flowing throughout the whole room. A sweet mixture of peach and strawberries. I felt Stacey tense beside me; I grabbed hold of her arm. Inaudible to human ears she was emitting a growl, she had hit her limit, unable to take the thirst any longer and she was preparing to kill. Esme instantly distracted the two staff members, shortly before Stacey tried to launched herself forward, I felt Claire grab her other arm, quickly and carefully we managed to march her out of the back of the boutique and fortunately found ourselves on an abandoned car park. Stacey was getting more and more difficult to restrain and this was made more difficult when Nikita pulled Claire away from her, as Claire and Nikita were currently crouching at each other, their faces inches from each other, Rosalie made her way over to help me. However, in those few seconds Stacey flipped around, sinking her teeth into my upper arm, I roared with pain, managing to pull myself away from Stacey I clutched at the bite mark on my arm.

Stacey had begun desperately sniffing the air as to prepare which direction to head in. I quickly entered Stacey's thoughts trying to find out which direction she was going to head for, when I saw it, Aro's face, as clear as daylight, the only thing dominating her mind, I had been right, he had sent them. Rosalie and Alice leapt towards her but she quickly flung them off before bounding into the trees, with Nikita trailing not far behind.

I span around to face Claire.

"I got distracted when I heard you roar with pain!" Claire explained.

Esme emerged from around the corner, her face mirroring all our anxiety.

"Helen has disappeared!" she announced, "She was there one minute and then I went to leave and she'd already gone!"  
"We fought Nikita and Stacey but they managed to get away!" Rosalie was frustrated.

"I'm going to follow their trail!" I announced "Stacey let her thoughts slip and she was thinking about Aro!"  
"I'm coming with you!" Claire responded. I nodded in approval, "You lot head back to the guys!"  
At vampire speed Claire and I began to search, she chose to use her agility and travel through the trees, whilst I skipped along the forest floor. The scent was easy to follow and after a short while Helen's scent mingled with that of Stacey and Nikita.

We were travelling quite a distant and I slowly became aware that it appeared that we were returning home. The trail was leading us back to the guys. Another scent hit me and I stopped, Claire sensing I was no longer moving also dropped down from the trees and demanded an explanation.

"Jasper's and Emmett's scent is around here!" I explained, "It is fresh!"

"Hunting?"

"I don't know!" we both froze when we heard a tree fall down to the ground nearby.

"JASPER!" I yelled.

I stormed through the trees until I entered a clearing. There were clearly two fights going on between Jasper and Stacey and Emmett and Nikita, Claire instantly began helping Emmett as she presumed that I would help Jasper.

Any plans I had made in the few seconds which I had stood before that clearing were ended as I was thrown violently against a tree. I twisted around to see who was responsible as I saw Helen dive towards me. With the stinging from the bite on my arm, I almost felt like I was going to loose this fight, it appeared she had hunted on the way here, her eyes now glinting red, whereas I hadn't, so my gift was rendering effectively useless.

Out fight began, leaping around and occasionally crashing into each I was anxious to find out how the others were doing, the silence around me was distracting but I as aware that perhaps we had moved towards a different clearing. I saw Helen's fatal blow against me in her head, preparing for this I managed to get my hands around her neck, I was about to detach her head when it disappeared. Emmett was stood in its place and had began tearing Helen into pieces, temporarily shocked I was bought round by the strong smell of fire, Jasper had prepared the fire whilst Emmett had come to help me. "Nikita and Stacey got away!" Jasper explained as we began placing the pieces in the fire.

At that point I didn't need Alice's gift to be aware that the future had just drastically altered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Two chapters in one day!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Tara's POV**

Things happened quickly after that, Esme insisted that we all live together, so mine and Jasper's house was soon sold. We soon moved into the spare room with the twins, I stopped working at the hospital and began guarding the house. It was only a week later when Alice had the vision. There was a high pitched yelping noise that had all our senses on fire, only when it was followed by Alice whispering "The Volturi!" did we realise where it had come from.

"What is it Alice?" Daniel asked desperately from their side.

"They're coming, a week from now!" her eyes were wide.

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Many, not all of them, the guard, the main people, where the power lies!"

I nodded at Jasper and we left the room, heading upstairs, we had only briefly entered the bedroom when our conversation quietly began.

"There's only one way," Jasper began.

"We do it independently," I continued.

"Each taking one as our own…"

"Raising them separately!"

"First as our child, later as our siblings!"

"18 years!" I smiled.

"18 years!"

"It is nothing…"

"When we have eternity together", he pulled me closer and we kissed, the passion intense and unstable, both of our hands entwining in each others hair. Violently, yet safely I pushed Jasper against the wall. 18 years.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Alice yelled entering our room

"Could you knock?" I joked

"HOW CAN YOU MAKE THIS DECISION?"

"Alice what is it?" Carlisle asked emerging at the doorway

"Shall we roll out the red carpet?" I asked, not moving from the places we were in, the intention of our position clearly evident.

"Wow, someone's been busy!" Emmett joked as he nudged Daniel in the ribs, who had also appeared and noticed the embrace we were in.

_Everyone Jasper and Tara room. _I concentrated. "Might as well bring them all here!" I explained to Jasper, he smiled and reached forward to kiss me.

"Please there are children around!" Emmett joked as everyone entered.

"They're leaving!" Alice explained "Each of them taking a child, across the globe, for 18 years!"

"That's so caring…" Esme began, she was holding Jonathon and Rosalie was holding Jasmine "If you have decided, we will support you!"

"We're doing it alone, individually, separately," I continued, then it started, I could see each of them making decision in their head as to who they would go with. Eventually they were all split, Alice and Daniel with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett with me, Edward and Claire with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, split. "No!" I roared.

"We're doing this alone!" Jasper repeated what I'd spoke.

"There's no other choice," I explained finally moving out in front of them all.

"Besides it is 18 years," Jasper conceded.

"It'll just make us stronger!" I grinned.

"Tara you can't get any stronger!" Carlisle answered "You push yourself too much."

"Carlisle I think-" Jasper began.

"Honestly Jasper!" Carlisle warned "She has been unconscious once before, we cannot risk that occurring again, in a vampire I've never even heard of such a thing..."

"That was 10 years ago!" I dismissed.

"And it could easily happen again," Carlisle added "I'm not having this-"he ran his fingers through his hair.

"There's no other solution" Jasper explained, I could see Carlisle was beginning to make him change his mind.

"We wouldn't do this unless it was strictly necessary!" I added glancing upwards to Jasper, we smiled warmly at each other, only we seemed to truly understand the predicament, he reached down instinctively and comfortingly stroked my face.

"Tara surely you must have realised that if you go off alone and Aro finds out, he will find you, the child you take with you, you would be simply assigning a death sentence to!" Carlisle finished.

"Carlisle!" Esme added sharply.

"It is true!" Rosalie confirmed glancing at Jasmine in her arms "Aro would search for you instantly!"

"I would keep moving make sure I lost him!" I desperately fought back.

"Aro doesn't seem like the kind of person you could loose!" Daniel replied simply.

"He's right" Claire added "It would be too good an opportunity for him to let pass by, it is as vulnerable and alone as he would ever get you!" Edward nodded agreeing with her every word.

"There's no-one else," Jasper replied defensively "No-one else can take the children, if there was just one person we could trust then we would do it!" he finished. A thought entered my head.

"There is-" I began.

"NO!" roared Edward, he was inches from my face in the time these words left his mouth "We have ruined her life enough already!"

"They'd be safe, surrounded by-"

"I refuse to let you consider this-" Edward hissed, Jasper placed himself between me and Edward

"They'd be loved" I finished, pushed Jasper aside, I could fight my own battles.

"Bella?" Claire asked joining Edward at his side and taking his hands into hers but he brushed her aside.

"You know it makes sense!" I tried to be diplomatic, Edward leapt towards me, I stopped his thoughts mid flow and he fell pointlessly to the floor.

"Bella also hated violence!" I hissed backwards, he was now back on his feet and crouched ready to attack.

"This is not necessary!" Carlisle yelled placing himself between us, "Perhaps the best thing to do would be to meet Bella-" Carlisle began.

"NO!" Edward roared, I concentrated, sending him a thought, he was weak he needed to hunt his mind would be easy to manipulate. My concentration succeeded when from behind Carlisle I saw Edward fling himself out of the window, there was silence.

* * *

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mooch11 – They were action packed chapters, but I liked them. Next few chapters will reveal the answers to your questions as well! Thanks for your dedicated reviewing!**

**LordXeenTheGreat – Thanks, I hope this chapter is also nice!**

**cloudNrain – Jacob will be featuring, relatively soon. If I do the sequel to this one, which I'm currently debating, he would feature even more! Thank you for your review!**

**Enjoy, I was starting to loose motivation with this recently due to lack of reviews, but you guys changed that, thank you!**

**Tara's been a bit depressed lately in this fic, I'm not happy about that, she was a happy character, I'm desperately trying to make her seem cheery, although I suppose she's not exactly in a situation where you would be happy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Tara's POV**

"Did you do that?" Emmett asked referring to Edward flying through the window.

"Yes I made him do that!" my eyes were wide "This is the monster I am, this is why Aro wants me!" I walked towards the broken window pane, "You don't need to tell me to leave, I'm going already, you're too civilised for my company!" I explained before elegantly leaping from the window, not giving a glance to Edward who was standing on the ground outside, I knew his thoughts, shock to the power I'd just shown.

"My Tara!" I heard Jasper whisper.

He was wrong; I was a monster, uncivilised, too powerful and uncontrollable.

I fled off into the forest, at the first rock I encountered I sat down, not that I needed to, I could stand for days without being mildly affected or tired by it. I heard birds fluttering in the distant, the scent that meant there was a bear nearby. I would have to tell Emmett about that, if I went back. I searched through my memories for the one that always improved my mood, it wasn't there.

"Tara," Jasper murmured appearing through the trees.

"You remember the first day we met?" I asked my eyes not lifting from the floor.

"Of course!" I laughed as his strong response "What is funny?"

"I can't remember, the memory was there the other day!" I slapped my head violently.

"Don't-" Jasper murmured "Your human memories do go a bit fuzzy after time, it is only natural, when you become a vampire and the longer you are the more that go!"

"It's your welfare you should be worried about, being around me!" I laughed again, he approached me "Don't come near me," I warned.

"The last time you used your power this way was when you destroyed Victoria wasn't it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" I replied honestly.

"I'd no idea what you did that day, but you wouldn't speak about it for days, I regretted that I taught you to fight and that I didn't go and do it myself, but you convinced us all to do it alone!"

"It wasn't pleasant!" I answered honestly, "I remember how shocked she was, she had no idea I'd become a vampire! I did it for Bella, but I thought the only the reason it worked so strongly and violently then was because she was my enemy, I hated her so much, but I've been doing it to Edward recently, controlling him, it's coming to me too easily, I don't like it!" Jasper took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer" I warned.

"Tara, I was a soldier, if anyone is safe around you it is me!" he responded smiling, I concentrated, he stopped. He had hunted however, and within seconds he had overpowered my mind control. "See…" he continued to walk towards me,

"No!" I hissed, I caused him to stop again, but he overpowered it again.

"You can't stop me" he smiled, but I did stop him again, but yet again he overpowered me and within seconds he was standing right in front of where I sat on a tree stump. He gently placed his lips on mine, naturally, I responded, a passionate kiss, my anger slowly turning into passion and desire.

"Not the best way to prove you are civilised" Jasper joked as we separated ourselves

"I don't know what I'd do without you" I grinned,

"I'm sure Aro would be only too willing to step in…"

"Don't even joke about it" I yelped as I leapt playfully onto his back

"Oi" he joked, trying to shake me off the banter and play fighting continued all the way back to house.

When we returned it was evident that something was wrong, the house was quiet eerily quiet.

"Where's everyone?" I asked Emmett who was simply sitting on a chair staring out of the window.

"Edward stormed off, Claire, Esme and Carlisle went after him, then Alice and Daniel just went after them!" he looked confused.

"Are you scared Emmett?" I was trying to understand the response on his face; as usual I did not intrude in his thoughts.

"It is just we're outnumbered Tara!" he looked concerned "I don't want Rosalie in this!"

"Hey come on Em!" I pulled him into a hug, "We'll sort this, I'll sort this!" He didn't look convinced. "Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course you're my little sister!" I checked around and found that Jasper had left the room.

_I'll do anything to protect you guys; you're all I have, even if it means I have to join the Volturi, so you guys can be safe. _I sent Emmett that thought.

I knew he'd receive the thought we he stepped backwards, as though electrocuted.

"You can't…I won't…Tara!" he whined the last part.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked, I was pretending as though I hadn't sent him anything.

"I won't let you join the Volturi!"

"Who said I would? Has Alice had a vision?"

"You sent me the thought!"

"No Emmett!" I smiled kissing him gently on the cheek and bounded upstairs to where I knew Jasper would be.

* * *

**More reviews? Or am I being greedy?**


	17. Chapter 17

**2 chapters on the same day again!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Tara's POV**

"Oh Tara!" Bella exclaimed when she saw me and Jasper sat there, two children, one on each of our laps

"Bella! Meet Jasmine and Jonathon"

"But-" Bella started

"They are not technically ours," Jasper explained "They were left in our care!"  
"Their mother died!" I explained

"No better carers!" Bella agreed with their mother's decision

"We have a dilemma!" I explained

"Which is why we're here?" Bella asked

"Yes" Jasper confirmed "We cannot care for them any more"

"The vampire mafia, the Volturi, are kind of watching us, well me, to be more specific, and they are visiting us soon" I explained quickly "Would you?"

"I'll take them in!" Bella confirmed  
"We're thinking a more long term decision," Jasper added, Bella nodded, she understood  
"I'll take them in and care for them as if they are my own" she smiled and gently reached out and took Jasmine's hand

"Bella" I felt that if I could cry I would cry any minute  
"We are indebted to you for eternity" Jasper answered quoting Emily's letter  
"Don't be ridiculous", eventually Jasmine and Jonathon were fastened into the buggy and the appropriate birth certificates and paper work was handed to Bella, slowly we watched Bella push them from the hotel.

"Everything's going to be perfect" Jasper responded he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hotel using a different exit.

We approached the wooded area across from the car park when it happened; Edward launched himself out of a tree directly onto Jasper's back.

"EDWARD!" I roared "STOP!" fighting ensued, Jasper experienced, Edward reading his every thought, every move, it was impossible, never ending unless…  
"TARA!" Bella yelled hurtling in our direction

"Keep back" I warned, I moved protectively in front of Bella, when something else came hurtling from between the trees, a familiar face, Jacob and Seth, both of them shape shifting. 4 figures continued to fight. Only Seth and Jacob appeared to be on the same side.

"You have to do something" Tara warned as a tree got flung down to the left, I grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the way just in time. I stopped, still standing protectively in front of Bella, I concentrated. _Stop, all of you stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop._

The four figures stopped moving.

"What are you playing at?" Was all I could utter through my concentration.

"I can't move" Seth murmured as he and Jacob returned to human form.

"That is me" I explained "And it is for you your own good" I glanced at Seth there was a large wound on his arm "Seth! You are injured" I rushed forward

"It is nothing" as I got closer I realised he was healing.

"If I allow you to move do you promise not to kill each other" I asked, I stood between the four of them precariously

"NO!" Edward hissed

"Edward" Bella murmured, it was first time she had seen him in ten years "Is this what you have become?" Bella asked "A savage? Attacking your own brother"

"She is the savage" Edward glared at me, I laughed,

"Have it your own way" I responded, concentrating, with my thoughts I caused him to fling himself back against a tree. His body crumpling to the floor

"Tara" Jasper warned, I concentrated again, I caused Edward to fling himself against another tree, a little harder this time

"I can keep this up all day" I warned "Because you need to hunt and I'm fighting for two children and a husband I love" I warned "Such a nice image your giving Bella here, she'll be glad you left" I responded "And me the monster, no doubt Bella is glad she's not a vampire, when you act like this, and I act like this in a response" I caused Edward to force himself into a boulder which was nearby, it then cracked down the middle with a loud reverberating noise, Edward fell through the crevice in the middle. "Leave" I hissed crouching down preparing for a fight "Because you know a fight against me would be even closer than that was against Jasper and I might even have the upper hand" I concentrated again and Edward flung backwards, through the woods, I heard him hit the floor and then run off in the opposite direction.

"That was a little scary leech!" Jacob approved though, the thoughts I was getting revealed that

"No problem dog!" I grinned using the nickname naturally, as though I'd hated werewolves all my life

"What have you become?" Seth asked, it was that that bought me to my senses, I glanced at the floor, and I was ashamed, I had just behaved like that in front of my old teenage friends. Jasper sensing my emotional turmoil walked forward and took my hand.

"Bella I'm sorry you had to see this" I walked forward, I was going to embrace her, but I thought that might terrify her further.

"He was out of control, someone needed to stop him" Bella was trying to convince herself what I did was right

"I shouldn't have done that, but I think he still blames me"

"He met some one though, Claire!" Bella's mind was a whirl of confusion.

"I guess you'll always be important to him!" I smiled "You were his singer!" Jacob was growling.

"Quit it dog!" Jasper hissed from behind me.

"We have to go!" Bella responded, "The twins will be hungry soon and we left Tara and little Harry with Charlie!"

"Good bye!" I whispered as I watched Bella, Jacob, and Seth return to the car next to the clearing, where the twins were residing!"

"That's one thing sorted!" Jasper responded "Just the Volturi now!!"

"You make it sound so easy!"

* * *

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another Chapter! There aren't too many left in this story any more, it is nearing its end!  
**

**cloudNrain – It was a sad decision, and thank you for your review!**

**NekoKitten1123 - I agree, they couldn't really keep the twins, a little impractical, thanks for your review!**

**Mooch11 – Another fix for you! Big thanks for your reviewin!  
**

**LordXeenTheGreat – Thanks, hope this chapter is nice as well!**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr – Have to wait and see =) Thank you!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**Tara's POV**

I and Jasper were positioned at a window watching the forest which the house overlooked; occasionally a flutter of the trees indicated the presence of some daring wildlife that dared to travel near our house. Finally I plucked up the courage to ask Jasper a few questions, he had known Edward longer than me and he might know some answers.

"Why is Edward constantly being like this with me?" I finally asked Jasper,

"I guess you are what Bella could have been!" he glanced towards me.

"He met Claire, he loves Claire!" I almost stuttered.

"Certainly he does, his emotions confirm that, but Bella is his singer, there will always be that connection!"

"Of course!" I murmured. The conversation broke slightly as we watched Emmett leap out of the window nearby ours and land perfectly on a tree on the edge of the forest, there was a slight groan which revealed that the tree was struggling with the sudden pressure and only just remaining vertical.

"Another person whose emotions are in turmoil!" Jasper muttered beside me.

"They are?"

"I thought it was when Alice had the vision but Emmett usually doesn't mind a fight, but when I think about it, his emotions changed later than that!" I could tell that Jasper was trying to find out what Emmett's thoughts were, but I knew what had caused his emotions to turn and I was going to put it right.

"Perhaps I should?" I nodded my head in Emmett's direction.

"You could give it a try!" Jasper smiled and patted me on the back "I'm off for a hunt!" and he vanished out the window, I waited for his scent and the noise of his movements to become distant before I followed. Crouching down and preparing to leap with simply one flex of my knees I launched out of the window which Jasper had left minutes before. As quickly as I moved my vision was perfect and allowed me stop perfectly, so I was sitting on the slightly smaller branch next to Emmett. I had to say however long I was a vampire for I don't think I'd ever get bored of the agility that came with it.

"EMMETT!" I yelled as I landed.

"Oh hi, didn't see you there!"

"Didn't think could surprise a vampire?!"

"Stop stealing my lines!" We both laughed, knowing Emmett had used that joked numerous times when I was a newborn, often choosing to surprise me and Jasper.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked curiously.

"The house doesn't feel right; it's quieter and smells wrong without the twins! Rosalie has been a bit quiet in the past few days as well,"

"Oh," I had no idea how to respond to that, so I merely changed the subject "Jasper confidentially told me your emotions were in turmoil, what is wrong?"

"You could just read my thoughts!"

"I'm not Edward!" I hissed, that got a smile from Emmett. "Come on spill!" I whined.

"Since you sent me that thought, about you joining the Volturi!" he looked angry, "Then pretended it hadn't happened!"

"I chickened out!" I explained "I wanted to reveal to someone who I could trust what my plans were!"

"So you would seriously join the Volturi?"

"You have to admit that it is an option! Besides if it meant you guys were left alone"

"I won't-"

"Look, it is me Aro has the problem with, I will sort it. Let's stop arguing! If something happens I want you to give Jasper this!" I handed him an envelope.

"Why me?" he asked curiously looking at the envelope.

"It's not a bomb!" I joked.

"Wouldn't hurt me if it was!" he tucked it carefully away. "Why me?"

"I trust you Emmett and so does Jasper!"

"Nothing will happen to you-"

"We don't know that for certain, Emmett!" I smiled "Now promise me, no discussing this and cheer up!" he smiled back.

I leapt out of the tree and began to walk back to the house when Claire bounded towards me. "I can't find him! I can't find him anywhere and it is all your fault!" she lunged for me, but one step ahead I darted to the left, a second later Emmett had her pinned to the floor. Instantly we were joined by Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Daniel.

"Release her Emmett!" Carlisle ordered, he didn't obey. "Let her go!"

"It is fine Emmett, let her go!" I reassured, indicating to him that her thoughts were clear, he released her, she instantly got to her feet, "Have you tried Forks?" I asked, Claire paused, widened her eyes.

"No!"

"Trust me; he'll be prowling around there somewhere!" With that sentence Claire took an efficient leap into the forest and within seconds her scent was faint.

"Now we're all back, well those of us that are willing to cooperate and not tear each other to shreds we need to start planning what we're going to do!" Jasper answered, his intentions were to be organised, his military roots coming through yet again.

"You're right!" Carlisle replied.

"I had another vision!" Alice's musical voice announced.

"The Volturi?" Daniel asked from beside her.

"Yes!" everyone's attention was focused solely on her, "Wehave four days!" she explained. I watched Esme who was positioned beside her, the terror on Esme's face captured our scenario perfectly, what could we do in four days?

* * *

**Review?!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Countdown to Volturi Visit begins now!  
**

**mooch11 - Thank you!! I love you Bella and the Seven Vampires!!**

**LordXeenTheGreat - Thanks and here is more as requested!**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOReVeR - Um thanks!**

**NekoKitten1123 - Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Tara's POV**

We all settled around the dining room table, simply because it made us think clearly, it is not as though standing outside for several hours or even days would tire any of us out, but in this intense setting we were thinking better and I couldn't help but notice that Jasper seemed to be in his element, his militaristic brain, suddenly a necessity.

"Will anyone join us?" was Jasper's first question.

"The Denali Coven?" Rosalie suggested,

"I don't really think we should get anyone else involved!" Carlisle interrupted "We're putting our own lives at risk, asking others to join us is irresponsible!"

"It won't get to fighting!" I insisted.

"This is the Volturi!" Daniel reminded me.

"I am aware of that!" I responded, "What about the Wolves?"

"Are you serious?!" Rosalie snapped.

"The twins are in La Push, they would simply be protecting their territory!"

"I'm really not sure about this!" Carlisle responded.

"At least let me try!" I pleaded, "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, go to Denali. Jasper, Alice and Daniel will join me in Forks!"

"That split would work!" Jasper approved.

"Give us an hour to gather things together and then we'll leave, meet back here tomorrow at 10am!" I started,

"Yes Ma'am!" Emmett saluted me.

We pulled up next to the sign to Forks, none of us really wanted to enter the main conurbation knowing that we could easily be recognised.

"Bella!" I exclaimed when the line connected on my phone, "We need to meet with the Quileutes, it is serious!"

"Is this about the Volturi?"

"Yes, do you think you can arrange that for us?"

"I'll put Jake on!"

"Tara?" I recognised the voice change.

"Jacob! Look we need to talk, we're under threat and I suppose you could say La Push is as well!"

"Explain?!"

"We need to meet!" I insisted.

"How many is there?"

"It's me, Daniel, Jasper and Alice!"

"I'll see what I can do!"

"Thanks!" the line went dead. I glanced at Alice.

"Don't look at me!" she exclaimed "I can't see a thing!"

"Is that good?!"

"Well I guess it means they're involved somewhere!" she smiled reassuringly.

We sat there is silence, listening to the cars driving past and the steady thumping that meant that somewhere nearby there was a human. Finally after about 10 minutes the phone rung.

"Tara Cullen?" a male voice questioned.

"Whitlock, but lets not get into that, who are you?"

"Sam Uley" I felt relieved "Drive to the La Push border, the edge of the treaty boundary, we will be waiting!"

"Ok thanks-" the line was already dead.

I glanced at Jasper who nodded and began driving in the stated direction.

We instantly knew when we were close, my instincts informing me to go no further as the smell, which I could only describe as wet dog filled my senses. We stepped out of the car and decided to proceed on foot, knowing that we wanted to be as least threatening as possible.

"Jacob! Seth! Sam!" I announced as I arrived, those three, alongside Jared and Quil were the only ones in human form, but behind them there were 10 other wolves, all watching us curiously. I felt Daniel and Jasper tense a little but Alice continued to bound gracefully alongside me, she was only slightly irritated as she could not see the outcome of this meeting.

"You requested a meeting?"

"We have a problem!" I started.

"Of course there is…" Sam glanced at one of the Wolves who were beginning to growl.

"The Volturi found out that we were caring for human twins and they disapprove, they will be visiting us shortly, we are supplying you with a warning that they may cross into your lands!"

"The Volturi are visiting us, by us do mean we are also included in this?"

"No, although their plans could change when they realise the new location of the twins!"

"Right…" Sam pondered for a while and glanced away.

"Will their visit lead to fighting?" Seth asked from beside him.

"It is more than likely!"

"Will you be outnumbered?" Seth's face was dominated by worry.

"Just".

"Sam!" Seth started "Can we not help them?"

"Our treaty is unusual as it stands, but joining them in battle would be ridiculously unorthodox!" Sam responded "Besides, it would be too dangerous, we are not familiar with each other's scents, we could easily turn on each other!" Sam responded, his thoughts logical.

"How long till they come?" Jacob asked

"Four days, today being the first!"

"We could practise!" Seth demanded "Train!"

"We would be protecting our territory!" Jacob announced.

"We shall-" there was the sound of bending metal, it was distant, but close enough for the vampires and wolves to recognise the sound, it was then followed by the change in the scent of the air.

"Daniel, Jasper, Alice, get back home!" I ordered as I turned around and fled through the trees, hurtling towards the origin of the scent. Seconds later a dark black wolf had tackled me to the ground. "Get off me! I'm a Doctor, there's been an accident!" still the wolf didn't move. Another wolf appeared alongside him, through their thoughts I was aware that the wolf which had just appeared was Seth. The wolf released me. I continued my run, following the scent, as I approached I surveyed the scene, two women, in separate cars, a head on collision. The scent and smell of blood was intense, swallowing back the pools of venom which formed in my mouth I set to work.

* * *

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mooch11 – Thank you! The crash simply made the Wolves agree to work with the vampires! I like your photo, under water dinner party, awesome!**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr – Thanks! Glad it is good 'JESUS'!**

**CloudNrain – Thank you! So far as planned, Jacob will be in the last chapter!**

**LordXeenTheGreat – Another nice, thanks!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

**Tara's POV**

It was 11.30am and we have two days until the Volturi visit, currently I'm trying desperately not to move as the Wolves try to make themselves aware of our scents, Jasper has just finished a training session with us all. We only realised the Wolves were done when they fled back to La Push. The scent of the Wolves becoming ever more distant I wandered over to Jasper who was the opposite side of the clearing.

"I was thinking about finding out Peter and Charlotte, bearing in mind that we've only got the main guard of the Volturi coming, I thought it might help tip the numbers further in our balance!" he explained, and it was evident that it had been on his mind all morning.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"I was also thinking Maria-"I interrupted him with a growl at her name. "Calm!" he smiled as I was nearly knocked sideways with the emotion he sent me, "I though otherwise!"

"Agreed!" I smiled.

"I'll go and see if Alice can find out where they are!" he bounded away, a manic grin on his face at the thought of meeting his old acquaintances again.

"Those were the wolves that killed Laurent!" I overheard Irina's conversation with Carlisle, her sudden realisation was evident from her exclamation, she lunged towards Carlisle.

_STOP! _My mind control ended her attack and forced her to fall pointlessly to the ground. I watched Tanya, Kate and Carmen glanced around as though expecting that someone had intervened physically with Irina's attack. On the other hand Eleazar was on edge watching me carefully to see what I did next. As Irina did not return to her feet, Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar crouched down preparing to fight.

"How could you bring us here? Knowing that they had killed him!" Tanya quizzed.

"We were not aware that the bond with Laurent was that strong," Carlisle began.

"Why did the they kill him"? Irina asked, she was struggling against my mind control over her.

"He attacked a human!" Jasper explained.

"We all loose control occasionally!" Tanya snapped back "You should know that!"

I growled at that and stepped forward, all their eyes were on me now, Eleazar took a step towards me. "I was that human! The Cullen's had left, I was completely unprotected, the Wolves had already had to rescue a friend from Laurent's clutches, that should have been a warning enough, but he instead pursued me!"

"I suppose I should thank Laurent!" Jasper smiled "But attacking someone that vulnerable is not-"

"Enough!" Irina yelled from the floor "What have you done to me? I cannot move!"

"That's Tara!" Eleazar explained "She has the gift of mind reading and mind control!"

"Unfortunately! Which is part of the reason why Aro is having us watched! If you promise not to attack, I will let you move!"

"Ok! I can see why they might have attacked him! Vengeance and mourning are only natural!" Irina responded, I nodded and she moved.

"As much as you may hate this gift" Eleazar started, I noticed he was mainly looking at Carlisle, perhaps searching for approval to the plan which he had thought of, "Surely this could work to our advantage, you stop the Volturi and let us explain everything!"

"Tara has already met the Volturi, just once before" Carlisle glanced across at me, his gaze fatherly, protective. "She used her gift then, but there were consequences, she collapsed, I've never seen anything like it in a vampire before!"

"It works best when you need to hunt, you're weaker, I'm stronger but the Volturi will have hunted, it will an equilibrium!" I could kick myself, we were so close to getting the upper hand, yet so far.

"I'll train you!" Eleazar announced, "We'll sort this!"

"I have to run!" Jasper whispered next to me "Alice knows where Peter and Charlotte are, but they're indecisive, she thinks they're moving on!"

"Which car are we taking?" I asked.

"You're staying here!" he gauged my emotions "Silly thing, you practise, I'll be back before twilight!"

* * *

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay, the internet has been down but it is back up and I am back with it!!**

**LordXeenTheGreat – Hope this is nice too! Another thanks!!**

**cloudNrain – She does indeed. Thanks!!**

**NekoKitten1123 – Sorry it wasn't as soon as usual, thanks for your review!  
**

**Mooch11 – Hope this one is awesome too! Thank you!**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**Tara's POV**

_There's one day left after today until the Volturi arrive, Jasper wasn't back for twilight, he phoned instead, he'd just missed Peter and Charlotte, they'd moved on from Chicago, but thanks to Alice's new vision, he would find them and should be back within a few hours. _

"Storm!" Alice announced bounding into the kitchen through the door, Daniel instead choosing the window, both of them interrupting my diary entry.

"Baseball!" Daniel exclaimed, noticing my response was less than excited.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett instantly disappeared and within a matter of minutes everyone was lined up outside the house, ball and bats in hand; the wolves had been contacted and were meeting us at the chosen field.

"This will be fantastic!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Have you seen anything? Edward related?" I asked Alice, she was searching through for her new baseball cap, we were the last ones to be ready, everyone was waiting.

"He was in New York last night!" she explained, "He's making snap decisions though, he knows they confuse me!" she rolled her eyes but then grinned as she found the correct cap, she grabbed another and shoved it on my head "Claire found him, so quit worrying!" she tucked a stray piece of hair under my cap and danced outside.

Currently everyone it playing baseball, wolves and the Denali bunch included, as there's a small storm overhead. I'm a spectator, supposed to be trying to stop them all from moving at random intervals, but since they're all hunting ridiculously regularly, I'm not having much effect; I can't even do anything to the wolves at the moment. Emmett yelled something abusive in my direction, related to me not playing baseball, I caused him to whack himself on the head with his own bat, Esme and Rosalie yelled at me, Daniel laughed, it was worth it and showed that I could use my power when annoyed.

"Just focus on one person at a time!" Eleazar explained "Then pairs, it'll annoy the hell out of us, but in an active game like baseball it should be more difficult for you, closer to what the Volturi will be like!" I nodded and did has he said, I was improving. Once briefly, in the first game I managed for a very brief second to get everyone still. They were impressed but I wasn't, I needed to be stronger, the whole outcome of the meeting could depend on this, the lives of our friends could depend on this.

"Why don't you give it another try?" Eleazar asked as he stepped up to bat, as another game started, I smiled and nodded. Visualising my mind control as a sheet, I slowly began draping it over each occupant of the field which we'd chosen to play in. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, three of the younger wolves, Seth, Jacob, Tanya, Carmen. I paused, the game continued with those 10 frozen, Daniel chuckled as he ran past Emmett's annoyed frozen form. Taking a large unnecessary breath I continued, Esme, Sam, my mind control taking Alice half way through a pitch, another 6 wolves, Quil, Embry, Brady, Irina, Kate, Daniel, Eleazar, finally everyone was frozen except me.

"Is that everyone?" I murmured, there was a chorus of yes which I found slightly unsettling. I maintained it, as though all of them where in a giant tent…

"Well done!" Jasper whispered from behind me.

"Argh!" I launched myself into his arms, pressing my lips against his, a kiss followed that I almost certainly would have never have experienced had I still been human. The mind control tent collapsed as they all began moving towards Peter and Charlotte who were standing a few metres behind Jasper.

"Woah!" Peter looked startled "What were you just doing?"

"He doesn't mean the kiss!" Charlotte intervened giggling.

"Mind control!" I glanced at them, "I'm Tara!" I shook both of their hands.

"Delighted!" Charlotte answered "Jasper hasn't shut up about you all the way here, we considered yanking his head off, but that probably wouldn't have worked!"

"Join us for a game?" I asked nodding towards the game which had stopped behind me.

"Definitely!" they responded in unison.

Eventually we stopped playing, I guess the sense of a meeting with the Volturi been just under 24 hours away dimmed the mood a little. The addition of Peter and Charlotte meant there were some new topics of conversation but the household still seemed a little subdued, people sitting in their pairs, occasionally gaining eye contact and smiling, knowing that the one day we had left ahead of us was going to be spent practising fighting, not the most ideal way of spending your last hours. As I lay there, staring at the ceiling, I would give anything for sleep, peaceful, innocent sleep, to leave the worries of the world behind, even for just a few seconds.

* * *

**Review?!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CloudNRain – Thanks! She is mentioned in this chapter, but Bella features most in the final chapter **

**NekoKitten1123 – Thank you!**

**Mooch11 – Mind control practise again in this chapter, another big thanks!**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr – Thanks for the review and the imaginary cookie (very tasty), do I get the cake this time?? **

**There will be 25 chapters to this story in total! Possibly a sequel, but I've got other fics I want to do first =)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**Tara's POV**

"This is where the meeting will occur!" Alice explained spreading her arms wide. It was a large clearing, Carlisle's thoughts revealed that it was uncomfortably close to home, but not that that really mattered everyone would be out, the only people that needed protected were Bella and the twins and they were in La Push with three boys who had just began shape shifting but were considered to young to be involved in this.

"There's a spring just north!" I responded, there were other mutters about things being nearby, as we adjusted ourselves to the location, a gust of wind swept through and alerted us to some wildlife nearby.

"I guess we should have a quick hunt before we practise fighting, help focus us all!" Jasper explained, but I was distracted by Esme's thoughts, her senses were on fire.

"Edward!" I watched Esme murmur, all the heads in the clearing flickered in her direction, "I thought I smelt him!" she answered us all, she was embarrassed.

"I can't smell anything mom!" Emmett responded wrapping his arm round her.

"Perhaps it is for the best!" Esme responded, she was glad two of her children weren't involved in this, she turned and left the clearing, puzzled we all glanced at each other, shrugged our shoulders and left to hunt.

We returned from hunting and the practising began. Naturally Jasper took the lead, each of us taking turns with the fighting. 15 hours later we returned the house for our final evening together, only one thing was left, for me to begin the process of practising mind control. I was sat at the dining table, Jasper opposite me.

"When you're ready…" he smiled and began to reassure me but we were interrupted as we both glanced towards the door as Emmett came bounding in.

"I've come to watch the freak at work!" he grinned in my direction and reached for a chair, he stopped, frozen.

"Did you?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I did!" I smiled "He was annoying me, calling me a freak in a house full of vampires, honestly!"

"Could you not have let me sit down f-" Emmett's response stopped, his eyes widened.

"Did you just stop him from talking?" Jasper asked leaning forward.

"Yeah…" I answered uncertain, "It must be getting stronger!" I continued, within approximately a minute I had done my work. "Jasper go and check everyone has stopped, I'll see how long I can keep this up!"

Seconds later Jasper had returned, "Everyone on this floor can't talk or move, except me and you and upstairs, it seems a bit weaker, everyone can't move!" he smiled and then he couldn't move or talk no more.

"Ha!" I grinned as he rolled his eyes, pretty much the only movement he could now manage. I maintained this, watching the clock for roughly 10 minutes before Alice bounded downstairs declaring that everyone upstairs could now move, it was another 5 minutes before Jasper and Emmett were no longer under control.

"I would prefer it if you would warn us before you take control of us in the future!" Sam declared entering the dining room.

"Certainly, it was a little stronger this time; your speech was also taken, was it not?"

"Yes it was!" he confirmed, "It should be useful tomorrow!" he answered before all the wolves left.

I stood up to leave when Jasper grabbed my hand, "Edward!" he murmured and stepped towards the window, our hands connected I also followed.

"Where?" I asked, outside it was gradually getting darker but my vision was still clear, I could see no Edward and my senses reinforced that Edward wasn't nearby.

"I thought I could smell him!" Jasper explained.

"I think we're all wanting him to be here, when he left none of us were particularly on good terms with him!"

"His own fault!" Jasper growled.

"I was hardly innocent Jazz!"

"Don't start this again, because of you tomorrow will be a hell of a lot easier, we might even get a decent outcome!"  
"Yeah but they're only coming because of me!"

"Shh!" he placed a finger over my mouth, a wave of calm spread across the whole building. I smiled and returned my focus to out the window.

"Maria would kill to get you pair on her hands now!" Peter announced entering the dining room, destroying any intimacy in this moment.

"Hardly the best choice of words considering what's happening tomorrow, you idiot!" Charlotte playfully whacked him, subconsciously I must have growled at the mention of Maria's name and Peter glanced at me.

"I don't think she'd get very though!" Peter grinned as Jasper laughed at my reaction to his old companion's name.

"Calm me!" I demanded, another wave of calm hit us.

"Thank Jazz!" I heard Alice and Daniel yell from upstairs, obviously they also appreciate the calming sensation he was spreading around the house, we would need it, to think clearly tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of this, Stephanie Meyer does, someone who I owe a massive thanks to for writing a fantastic book saga!**

**Here come the Volturi! Dun dun duuurrrr!!!! Sorry it is a touch shorter than usual!  
**

**I honestly can't believe that it looks like this sequel is getting more reviews that the first story, it means a great deal!**

**LordXeenTheGreat – Nice to the end I hope, only another 2 chapters after this!**

**Mocch11 – Thanks!!**

**CloudNRain – Thank you!  
**

**InTiMaTeLoVeRfOrEvEr – Thanks for your reviews!**

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

The clearing on our side was prepared; we were standing in 3 lines, the Wolves at the back, the distance movement and flow of water was the only vivid noise nearby. Alice informed us of their approach and eventually we sensed them they got nearer, but we had to wait, eventually the other side of the clearing began to fill, Aro was first with the rest of the guard following in around him. I saw Nikita and Stacey who had informed the Volturi about the twins were standing among them.

"Here we are!" Aro smiled.

"Let's try and make this as peaceful as possible!" Carlisle answered stepping forward.

"You have been caring for human children, Carlisle, even you should know that it breaks rules, one slip up and we would have immortal children on our hands. Surely you are not that irresponsible?"It was then when I flung my mind control over our enemies, preventing them from moving, the voice control would occur later, if it was necessary, I hoped it wouldn't.

"Aro, the children were given to us, their mother wanted us to care for them!" Carlisle continued.

"Other arrangements could have been made!" Aro continued, disregarding Carlisle's argument, no-one seemed to notice that they could not move yet, I walked forward, approaching the Volturi, closer to them than my allies.

"Arrangements have been made! We no longer care for them!" I felt the presence of a wolf next to me; it was Seth, he shape shifted back to a human.

"They are in our care now! We already know of vampires existence, but around us they will live an ordinary life without the risk of immortal children!" Seth returned to his wolf form and slunk back to join the others.

"Problem solved!" I managed to smile, Aro glared at me. "Jane!"

"Aro, I can't move!" Jane growled.

"What is this?" Aro demanded.

"Nothing much!" I answered, "All will be well when you confirm that there will be no battle over this issue and that the twins can continue to live among the Wolves families, that we can continue to live without your constant threat!"

"I cannot!" Aro responded, "You disobeyed rules, threatened to expose us!"

"You said it yourself, with my power; I could easily put that right!"

"You are far too powerful to be allowed to live!" Aro growled. At those words Jasper joined me.

"The Volturi is far too powerful, but us vampire's respect your existence, can the same not occur for Tara!" Jasper answered, "She is perfectly controlled, like Carlisle she has pursued a career in Medicine, such a choice does not strike you as the normal behaviour as an out of control nomad!"

"She was when she killed Helen!" Nikita hissed.

"Emmett and I were responsible for that!" Jasper answered.

Nikita growled "Lies!"

"Aro?" I questioned returning to the point of the visit. "You are outnumbered. Surely you see that your only option is to walk away, we have no reason to offer you a truce, when you would use the battle, but we are no threat, power and violence, it is not what we stand for!"

"Freaks!" Demettri growled.

"I'm sorry but the answer is still no!" Aro answered.

It was then when I sensed his presence, Edward and Claire was nearby. "I wondered where young Edward was!" Aro explained, "Has there been a family dispute?" Edward entered the clearing.

"Aro why do we only meet when there is a problem?!" Edward asked, his buoyant mood appeared completely contradictory to the terrible situation which we were in. I entered his thought, he held no grudge and he had a plan.

* * *

**Review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**This fic has got more reviews than the last one!! There is one chapter left after this one!!!**

**Mooch11 – Name spelt correctly this time =) Thanks for your dedicated reviewing!!**

**LordXeenTheGreat – Thank you!!!!!**

**cloudNrain – Jane is incredibly evil! Thanks for your review!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

**Tara's POV**

Edward entered the clearing, I entered his thoughts, he had a plan. I had to send Alice a vision, I'd got to create a vision for Alice. Could I do that? Of me, Edward and Alice with Aro.I generated a vision of the Volturi, 4 thrones, not difficult, with Aro, Edward, Alice and myself seated. Altering our eyes they all became the same evil red, I then removed the Cullen crests, I replaced them all with ornate jewellery and putting Aro's gift of a ruby necklace around my neck and also placing us all in cloaks. It looked fairly convincing; I just desperately hoped it would work. I continued to stare at Aro as Carlisle then dominated the conversation with him, but my mind was split, controlling our enemies but also concentrating on Alice. Was this possible? I heard her make a noise, it was muffled, but she had got the vision.

"Oh Aro, I do believe Alice has a vision to show you?" Edward declared, his voice had a hint of smugness or was I being paranoid? Alice glared at him but nonetheless she walked towards Aro and held out her hand, she had to place it on him as he could still no longer move, within seconds he had seen the vision. Jasper's thoughts revealed that Aro's emotions had changed, and Aro's thoughts revealed that his intentions also had. Not wanted to stretch my mind too much I stopped entering other's thoughts and instead concentrated on successfully immobilising our enemies.

"What were you considering Aro?" Edward demanded, he already knew but he wanted Aro to acknowledge it "For this vision to occur?"

"I..I-"he started

"You were considering letting us go, moving on!" Edward smiled "That vision will come true if you do!" Aro glanced at me, I kept my face impartial.

"It wasn't merely me that time!" I responded, it was Aro's deepest desire, all three of us, under his command, he couldn't let this go.

"Perhaps you should leave?" Edward asked.

"It seems the most beneficial option for you!" I added.

"You are forgetting that we cannot move!" Aro explained, I glanced at Edward.

"You can let them go!" he smiled at me.

"We're leaving!" Aro announced as he fled from the clearing as I removed my mind control, the guards around him paused, before also turning and fleeing. The potential power which Aro could have in the future was too great and he had to leave, so desperate for it to come true, he left, the others following him. He was oblivious that it was merely a trick, he had underestimated my mind control powers and I had shocked myself by conjuring a vision from fresh air. I just hoped we merely hadn't delayed the inevitable and that something would come back to us from this encounter. My thoughts were interrupted when the wolves began howling in victory.

Silence then descended on the clearing as we came to terms with what we had just done, but one person interrupted it all. "We sure showed them!" Emmett grinned, looping his arm around Rosalie and slapping Edward on the back wit his spare hand, "Although, as usual with you guys, I somehow I feel like I only got half of the story", he glanced at Edward, Alice and then me!  
"How's the future looking?" I asked Alice, "Other than the obvious!" I muttered.

"It looks safe, confusing with the recent developments but safe!" Alice answered she was frowning; I made a mental note to tell her later that I had made the vision but for now, we needed to celebrate.

"It was settled as well as we could have expected!" Carlisle answered, he approved as there had been no violence.

"Baseball?" I asked before everyone erupted in agreement to my idea.

"Tara!" Edward yelled as everyone rushed towards where we would play.

"Go on!" I nodded to Jasper and him and Claire followed everyone else.

"We wern't the only one hiding things!" Edward explained, "Aro was too, something that if he shows us it, or lets it roam free will cause us, our coven, problems!"

"What is it?"

"His mind was dominated by it but he strongly trying not to specifically think about it, he believes that is was ultimately will cause Alice's false vision to become true!"

"I made the vision!"

"Yes but he something or someone that will make it come true!"

"What?"

"I have no idea, I thought I ought to tell you!" he nodded and began to follow the direction which the others had left in.

"Oh Edward!" he turned around,"Thanks for returned, we were stuck without you, we need you!"

"I need you guys too!" he grinned and we bounded off.

* * *

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the final chapter, enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews! There might be a sequel in the future, not sure! **

**Big thanks! **

**Zoodle x**

**The Gift 25**

**Tara's POV**

**11 years time**

"TARA!" I heard Jacob exclaim as his daughter arrived in the other room as her scent announced that she was indeed now home. "What have you done?"

"I was running to get back to see Auntie Tara and I fell down!" she explained, I heard a growl emitting from Seth in the other room; he had saw blood and was panicking.

"Doctor in the house!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"AUNTIE TARA!" I heard Bella's daughter yell as she thundered towards me, before attacking me in a big hug. Over her head I saw her mother, Bella roll her eyes at her daughters hyperbolic response to my presence.

"Watch it!" I announced caring more for her welfare launching herself at my strong figure, "Now let me see this injury" I pulled her apart from me and glanced at her leg, there was indeed blood streaming from a cut which was just below her knee, "Evidently you inherited your mother's clumsiness!" I laughed and pulled Tara towards a chair. Jasper entered the room clutching my Doctor's bag; he must have gone to get it from the car as soon as he saw her injury, her ruffled Tara's hair as he passed her to get to me. "Thanks!" I answered, taking the bag from his hand, "It is fine Seth will you quit with the growling, honestly!" Nonetheless Jasper left the room, so I began cleaning the cut, I was used to this after years of medical work and simply swallowed the venom which had pooled in my mouth and shrugged aside any thirsty thoughts, the room slowly emptied as they realised there was no problem.

"Are you like Seth?" Young Tara slowly asked, sensing there was no-one near us.

"Pardon?" I asked not lifting my head.

"You and Uncle Jasper are always the same, never aging, just like my Seth!"

"In some ways, but in others, no!" I answered,

"My parents say I was named after a school friend of mother's but surely, it can't be you?" I didn't answer "When you come, everyone watches you walk down the street, like you're some kind of threat?" yet again I didn't answer. "Last night I went to a bonfire and I listened to legends and tales!" she exclaimed "I know that Seth is a shape shifter!"

"Any of those legends remind you of anyone?" I asked.

"The Cold-"

"Yes," I interrupted, for such a quick answer she had to of already thought of that, I noticed her glance at her wounded leg and then me "I and my family are vegetarian, only animals do for us!" I explained.

"Wow!" she whispered, "Seth said he will grow old with me, stop shape shifting and grow old, just like my dad did with my mother!"  
"That is quite a promise, you're very lucky!" I stepped backwards and smiled, she seemed satisfied, I hoped that when the twins were old enough, 17 or 18, the explanation would be as simple as it had just been with Tara, and no doubt I would have to explain the same thing to her younger brother in 3 years time.

The birthday celebrations for the twins were now over, Jasper and I were sat outside Jacob's and Bella's home, it was twilight, and Jasper next to me, he sighed.

"It is beautiful!" he exclaimed, "The safest time of day!" I had to agree, everything was safe, perfect for now.

"We must leave!" I whispered to Jasper, we had created a deal that two from our coven could enter the reservation for only one day a year, every year, for just 24 hours, for the twins birthday and those hours, for this year were nearly up, he nodded and grabbed my had as we fled into the trees.


	26. Sequel

I am posting the sequel to 'The Gift'.

It is called 'Broken Treaties'.


End file.
